Where A Fire Won't Do
by Basched
Summary: A friendship is changed after a close encounter.  Gwaine/Percival Arthur/Gwen Leon/OC Rated M for a reason folks! Humour.
1. Where A Fire Won't Do

_Author's Note: Okay..yeah...should not be starting this. A WIP is not what i need right now. But anyways...this is my first Merlin fanfic and devoted to my two favourite knights of Camelot...Gwaine and Percival. This is also supposed to be a humorous story so please take it for the funny that it is. _

_This is rated for a reason, but whether its any good or not, I don't know...so constructive crits or helpful reviews would be most welcome. This is not beta'd so there WILL be mistakes. _

_I do not own the characters of Merlin, except for the Asgre (Welsh for Heart) and Hafwen. _

_This takes place in season 4 after the episode The Darkest Hour but before Lamia._

* * *

><p><strong>Where a Fire Won't Do<strong>

Night had fallen and so had the temperature. It was one of the coldest nights any of them had felt in a while. The woods provided little shelter from the bitter winds and the fires were utterly useless.

Escorting the Lady Asgre and her maid to Camelot was supposed to have only taken a few days at most, but the deep snow after the previous night's blizzard was making it difficult for them and the horses. The tents had also been wrecked and ripped beyond use on the first night…so the party were reduced to virtually nothing to keep them warm.

Asgre was taking her ill stricken father's place to amend and make some new treaties between their realm and Camelot. There were also some problems of slavers and bandits that needed addressing. King Celyddon didn't want his daughter to go, but she insisted, despite the dangers of attack and the weather.

Arthur, hopeful in keeping the long peace between them and to solve both of their problems, had sent his best knights and Merlin to escort her back.

"Why do I have to go?" Merlin had whined as he looked out at the blanket of snow that covered Camelot and beyond.

"For my peace of mind."

"You're actually trusting me with something this important? You want me to help keep her Ladyship safe?"

"No…a few days without you will be utter bliss, Merlin. You've been driving me absolutely insane!"

Of course Merlin knew different.

Gwen had volunteered to go as well and at first Arthur had protested at the idea, probably because he had planned something special for the two of them, but in the end, Gwen insisted on going. It was mainly because she knew full well that neither of them was going to have any time for romance, especially with the preparations Arthur had to do. Unlike Merlin, she wanted to get out of the castle for a while, despite the harsh temperatures outside. Arthur agreed as he knew she would be safe in the care of his Knights and she would also keep Merlin out of trouble.

Gwen's presence certainly pleased Asgre. She was extremely grateful for more female company, so the two of them, plus her maid Hafwen, had spent most of the journey back conversing and becoming fast friends.

Now, as the camp fire began to dwindle—despite Merlin's own sneaky attempts to reignite the flames with a few incantations—there was no option except to settle down and try to get some sleep.

"I don't think any of us can sleep in this." said Gwaine, pulling his thick furred cape around his shoulders. It did nothing to stop his shivering or his teeth chattering.

"We should sleep in pairs and keep close together" said Merlin pulling the bedrolls and extra blankets from the bags. "The exchange of body heat will help."

"I agree." Sir Leon bobbed his head and smiled at Merlin. "Good thinking."

"Sir Leon…would…can I sleep next to you?" Asgre smiled shyly at the Knight, just like she had done ever since she first set eyes on him. Gwen and Hafwen covered their amused grins with their hands as Leon bowed courteously and laid a bedroll down by the base of a tree.

"Of course, my lady." Leon bowed again but his attempt to hide how flattered and embarrassed he was, didn't work. It was clear that the lady's attraction and feelings were reciprocated.

Leon sat down and blushed even more as the raven haired princess nestled beside him. As they both wrapped their cloaks and blankets around each other, it was immediately plain to see such sharing helped, at least for the warmth. Leon's nerves were a different matter.

"Gwen? Would you object to pairing with me?" Merlin had already prepared a small setting near Leon and held out a cloak for her. Guinevere had no objections to snuggling up to her friend and soon they were covered and bundled up so tightly, their faces couldn't be seen. "Just don't tell Arthur about this."

"Hey! Wait!" Gwaine seemed a little confused for a moment and caught hold of Elyan's arm.

Gwen's brother smirked as he already knew what other knight was going to protest about, for the confused glaze in those dark eyes were also looking a tad desperate.

"Doesn't she get to choose who to sleep…share warmth with?" Gwaine asked, flashing the auburn haired maid a wink. Elyan shook his head.

"I apologise Hafwen, which one of us would you allow to be close to you, to ensure you are warm and safe?" Elyan backed away from the little freckled woman to allow her to choose, but it seemed that she had already made up her mind. She giggled that little snorting giggle she had done so often during the journey and slapped Gwaine playfully on the chest.

"Don't be silly, sir!" she said plonking her rear on her make-shift bedroll. "I'm only little and Sir Elyan will do fine. Besides, you'll get the better deal, surely!"

"How do I get the better deal?" Gwaine scowled turning his head and watching as his 'warmth partner' was preparing for their sleep.

"There's more of him." Merlin's muffled voice snickered beneath his blanket and Gwaine saw a devious eye peeking out from the folds. Gwaine also heard laughing from the others but the giant Knight behind him already waiting, was oblivious to their mirth.

"Stop being a child, Gwaine and get some sleep. You'll freeze if you don't share with someone!"

Gwaine made a face at Leon's comment, but the man couldn't see it anyway, he was so wrapped up with the beautiful Asgre. Leon was right though, as another bitterly harsh wind swept through the campsite, Gwaine knew he had no other option. As he sat down, he saw Elyan remaining upright still clinging to the tiny little maid as he kept a look out as first watch.

"Right…keep your hands to yourself and this shall be okay." Gwaine uttered to Percival as they lay down together swathed in extra blankets and their red capes.

"I won't be able to transfer heat if I do." Percival murmured, his cold breath hitting the back of Gwaine's neck.

"Will you just go to sleep?"

"I shall if you stop fidgeting!"

"This is not comfortable! I don't spoon like this unless there's a woman involved, and usually then I'm the big spoon!"

"You're the one with the long hair, so you must be the woman."

"Oh ha ha! Just…don't get any ideas! And stop poking me!"

"I'm not poking you! That's my sword!"

"It had damned well better be!"

In the end, he had to admit that sharing body warmth with Percival wasn't that bad. The huge giant frame of the other knight, his muscled arms wrapped around him, was generating a lot more heat than he would have gotten from Hafwen or indeed any of the others. Although he could feel the chill, Percival and the blankets were keeping him alive. It was a stupid thing to have worried about, for this was survival.

Sleep did not come easy to any of them that night, but eventually fatigue won over and the party dozed off, Elyan keeping first watch.

* * *

><p>Outside his tight warm cocoon it was still cold. Gwaine opened one eye and through a tiny parting in the many layers that covered him and Percival, the first rays of the morning sun were trying hard to poke through that cold. It was far too weak and so the dusting of frost over the top of them remained, crusting harder.<p>

Gwaine had no intention of going anywhere, not yet, not even if he had to piss, which thankfully he didn't. He wriggled just a little bit and such movement caused Percival's thick arm to squeeze him tighter into his body. Then quite surprisingly, a leg coiled round over Gwaine's and began to rub up and down his shins.

Now Gwaine was _very_ much awake. Both eyes were wide open in shock as he tried to detangle his legs from Percival's, but just like the arm, the one leg had him pinned and unable to move. Gwaine tensed and nudged his elbow as best he could into his friend's chest.

"Perce! Wake up you giant oaf! It's me! I'm not some farmer's maid for you to grope! Perce!"

Percival's sleepy groan murmured against Gwaine's neck and he jerked a little into his back, snorting a couple of breaths before drifting back into his steady rhythm of snores. Thankfully his foot stopped stroking over his shins, but Gwaine was still trapped.

"Merlin?" Gwaine called out in hope. "Leon? Elyan? Anyone?"

"Hey, Gwaine!" Merlin's voice whispered nearby and it sounded quite surprised. "How come you're awake? It's not light! You shouldn't be awake!"

"I can't get up."

There was a sigh of relief from the younger man.

"Well, it's probably for the best, Gwaine. It's still very cold out here. I'm going to scout around a bit but I've got to keep the fire going and tend to the horses as well, be back in a mo!"

"Merlin…I can't get up! Merlin? _Merlin_!"

It seemed the young servant didn't hear him, for his footsteps walked away, crunching over the hard frozen ground. Gwaine struggled again, but it was useless. He thought it would be best to go back to sleep, however, he heard Merlin's faint mutterings—strange words he couldn't quite make out—and then the crackling of a roaring fire.

Now more than anything, Gwaine wanted to get up. Even if it was early, even if the others were still asleep, Gwaine could find breakfast and have any killed beast roasting on the spit before they woke. It wasn't going to happen as Percival's hold was stronger than a dragon's. It frustrated him no end.

Then it wasn't Percival's foot doing the stroking and it wasn't Gwaine's shin being stroked.

A startled squeak caught in Gwaine's throat as a large warm hand began to run down his chest. The crushing force of Percival's arm lessened a little but the hand that rubbed down across Gwaine's tunic was just as strong. It groped at one of his pecs, squeezed it as if it was a woman's breast and slowly rubbed and caressed its way down over his stomach and abdomen.

"_Perce! Wake up!" _He couldn't scream or yell, Gwaine's voice was choking as Percival, still deep in slumber, continued his strong groping. Obviously lost in a dream, Percival had no idea he was doing this but Gwaine certainly was aware. Even through the light chainmail, Gwaine felt those fingers caressing over his hips, he felt them creep down to the hem of the mail and drift up his soft breaches where they caught hold and squeezed.

Gwaine found his voice.

"MERLIN!_ MERLIN_!"

The loud scream didn't wake his sleeping partner up. Astonishingly, no one else woke up either. As deft fingers found his length through the material of his trousers, they began to massage, pump and squeeze, eliciting a rush of warmth all over Gwaine. As he became hard from such attention, Gwaine screwed his eyes shut and tried with all desperation to free himself from Percival's fist, but his jerking and wriggling only increased the pleasure swelling up in his cock.

"Oh fuc-!"

After a few moments of resisting, Gwaine stopped struggling as the hand working on him was beginning to feel good, more than good. He relaxed a little, but his body began to do little spasms with every tight hard tug Percival gave him; his breaths became quick and deep and now sweat was dampening his hair and face. It was far too hot.

Then Gwaine felt Percival's face against his neck, his breath was warm on his skin and it tickled pleasantly. A pair of lips began to kiss just below his ear before teeth nipped at his lobe.

He had to get out of here. He had to move before Percival made him do the inevitable into his trousers and that was something he didn't want to explain to the others.

"MERLIN! _Oh god!_ MERLIN!"

There wasn't any response. Gwaine couldn't understand why his friend wasn't responding to a very frantic cry for help. He didn't know why Leon, Gwen and Elyan didn't respond either. He was shouting loud enough.

Percival groaned into his neck and the murmur only increased Gwaine's arousal.

"No…it's not your friend doing this to you…it's a woman, a beautiful dark haired lass with big…"

It was no use, his brain wouldn't let him think differently. It was impossible to ignore that it was a huge six foot five giant—his friend and fellow knight—doing this to him. He couldn't deny the fact that it was Percival turning him on so damned much.

"MERLIN!"

Gwaine could feel he was getting close, his breathing quickened as the pressure built to that point where he was going to orgasm. His body was juddering so much, it was encouraging the sleeping man behind him to keep going…Gwaine muttered under his breath for Percival not to stop as he felt the burning behind his eyes intensify to sharp shots.

"So close…keep going…keep going!"

"Hey Gwaine! You called! Are you okay? Do you need a hand?"

_Damn him!_

"No!" Gwaine squeaked.

Normally the younger man had impeccable timing but there couldn't be a worse time than now.

"Gwaine? Are you sure you're okay in there…you're sounding a little…?"

"No I'm fi—_ah_—ne! Damn it Merlin!"

The moment was lost. Percival shifted in his sleep and his hand dropped away from his erection. Gwaine began to curse profoundly under his breath, for the moment when he thought he would burst was gone, but he was still wanting to. The throbbing in his trousers was aching so much that he had to release, he needed to.

"What's going on under there, Gwaine?" Merlin's tone was a little too inquisitive and amused for Gwaine's liking. "Are you doing something you shouldn't be?"

The laugh was not in the remotest bit funny. One of his closest friends had given him a painful hard on and nearly made him come in his pants, the other Knight of Camelot had made Gwaine like it and now he was frustrated that he couldn't finish.

"Gwaine?"

"Merlin…I need to piss." He moaned, hoping that this cover up would convince him. "I can't move because Percival won't wake the hell up!"

"Oh! Gwaine, I'm so sorry!"

Merlin's bizarre guilty spouts of apology momentarily confused Gwaine. It wasn't Merlin's fault that Percival wasn't waking up, so why was he taking the blame for it? His young friend began to blabber some more apologies as he tried to pry the larger knight away from Gwaine.

Finally, Percival came away and in seconds Gwaine bolted to his feet and from the warm covers. The cold hit him like a punch to the stomach, he was unbalanced and his feet slipped in the snow, but his hands didn't dare leave his groin. Gwaine may have been hiding his erection, but Merlin would only reason that it was because he desperately needed to have a piss.

No. He needed to run far enough to relieve himself so no one could hear, but not too far that it might arouse suspicion. Gwaine quickly glanced around and saw Leon, Asgre, Elyan, Hafwen and Gwen still sound asleep, bundled up closer in a group and oblivious to the rest of the world.

If Gwaine thought it was possible, it looked as if they were in some kind of enchanted sleep.

_Nah. _

He rushed off into the thicket of the woods before Merlin could even say anything. Gwaine ran as much as he could with such a painful ache, but at last he found a suitable tree that kept him hidden from the camp. With one hand supporting himself against the tree, Gwaine used his other to open the fastenings on his trousers and pull out his cock.

The damned aroused muscle was burning so much that it didn't feel the cold, it was hurting it was so hard and swollen. Gwaine took in several deep breaths, grabbed hold and began to work at releasing the pressure. After several seconds, the physical movement of Gwaine's hand wasn't doing much else; he gripped harder, he quickened his strokes but nothing was happening beyond a pleasant warm flutter in his groin and a slight shake in his legs. That orgasm wasn't coming.

Gwaine thought of some of the women in his past, he remembered those nights he spent engulfed deep within them, remembered their moans and their cries…but again rapture never came. Gwaine couldn't find the release and it was pissing him off.

"Come on!" he snarled, hoping that a damned vicious shake would help. "Come on!"

Nothing helped and now the cold was starting to creep in. He could feel the heat slowly fading but the attention of his dick wasn't diminishing. Gwaine groaned with detest at what he might have to think of to keep it going.

The foreboding groan turned to pleasured gasps when Gwaine closed his eyes and thought of someone else's hand.

The instant he did, the moment he imagined the larger man pressed hard at his back, holding him against the tree and pumping on his cock, his whole body became a confused trembling mess. Sweat dampened Gwaine's hair; his face and body flushed with a burning red and his eyes stung as he thought of Percival doing this to him. His deep panting grunts turned to angry cries as a crazy notion of Percival slamming himself up into him entered his thoughts and quickened his motions.

_This is not good… _

His body thought otherwise, it was good. It was damned good, for already Gwaine was seeping over his hand, his legs were shaking, on the brink of giving out and his arse was clenching so hard it then began to spasm.

"Perce, you bastard!"

Gwaine cursed Percival for being so damned handsy during his sleep and he cursed himself for thinking and reacting more because of him. It wasn't right, Sir Gwaine of Camelot was a ladies man, he enjoyed the female form and had the fortune to bed many because of his charm and good looks. It was women he thought of when he jacked off alone, not men. It was women that aroused him not one of his friends.

Gwaine didn't stop. He couldn't get rid of his lurid thoughts of Percival and he couldn't stop liking it.

"Damn you stupid…stupid…fucking idiot!"

Gwaine's legs suddenly gave out and he dropped to his knees bellowing his voice raw. He finally came, emptying on to the snow before collapsing backwards into a drift. He screwed his face up in blissful agony and arched his back into the snow as those last few pulses of orgasm surged over his body and the diminished remnants spilled down his spent cock.

His heavy and ragged breaths eventually slowed to normal after a while, but Gwaine felt dizzy and disorientated. He had to blink several times to get his vision back, and he remained lying in the cold and horrible wet snow until that euphoria and disorientation passed.

It had felt great, more than great, but now as he wearily got to his feet and scrambled to put himself away, Gwaine felt embarrassed and ashamed; angry. He kicked at the snow in frustration and then at the tree and was about to start heading back to the camp when he paused.

He wasn't sure how he was going to face Percival. How was he going to act around Perce without thinking about what he had just done? Would he be able to fight by his side now? Will he be able to look him in the eye without feeling so damned dirty and guilty? Percival was asleep when he did this…would he remember? Then it wasn't just the case of Percival…there was fear that he would be the same with the others.

"Bollocks!"

Gwaine kicked the tree again, only this time hurting his foot quite badly in the process. He limped back to the camp in an extremely foul mood and he knew Merlin wasn't going to make it better.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the fire—which was now quite large and emanating such warmth the horses were back on their feet and looking extremely content—was Merlin. He was boiling up some more water and preparing plates and cutlery for breakfast.<p>

"You took your time, didn't you?" he asked, winking with mischief. Gwaine didn't reply. "Needed to do a number two? Must have been tough, I heard you screaming."

Gwaine grunted with disapproval and sat down by the fire, wincing at the pain in his foot, which was still quite intense. The fire wasn't any help to him either for Gwaine couldn't feel its heat. It was doing nothing for him, his wet clothes or the horrid guilt twisting his insides.

"You know, you might want vary your diet, Gwaine." Merlin snorted with laughter, but Gwaine's lack of witty comeback and the dark scowling expression on his face made Merlin stop. "Sorry, I won't mention it anymore, though you might want a word with Giaus…okay you're seriously not wanting to talk about it…right. Well, I'm sure the others will be up soon, we can get some breakfast then."

Just as Merlin mentioned them, and as the sun began to break through the gloom of morning, the others in the group began to stir.

Gwen, who had been left on her own whilst Merlin took watch, sat up stretched and yawned a very ladylike yawn before smiling and wishing the others good morning. She looked very warm despite being left, and rose to come and help Merlin at the fire. She was impressed with what he had done.

Elyan and Hafwen stirred from slumber as well and when they were finally awake, they joined Gwen at the fire and struck up a conversation about how pleasant their night was despite the dangerous cold temperatures.

Gwaine saw that Leon and Asgre were nervously trying to detangle themselves from the blankets and their constant utterances of "Pardon" "sorry" and "excuse me" were—to Gwaine—a little sickening to watch. When Asgre joined the now woken group, Leon kept his distance and began to tidy up the campsite.

Every single one of them asked as to why Gwaine was drenched and had snow in his hair, though they too saw the sour mood he was in and didn't press the matter. So they marvelled at Merlin's amazing fire instead.

"How did you manage it when most of the firewood around here is wet from the snow?" asked Gwen, sipping at a lovely mug of tea.

"Luck, I suppose." Merlin uttered with a knowing glint in his eye.

"It doesn't matter how…just that it's a light! We're most grateful, Merlin." Elyan bowed his head in gratitude. "What's for breakfast?"

"I could kill us some bacon!"

Gwaine shot up from the log he was sitting on, jumping in startled fear at the sound of Percival's yawning of breakfast recommendation. He nearly tripped on his cape and instead stumbled straight into the giant's arms. The large hands tightly clasped his upper arms and tried to steady him, but Gwaine frantically shrugged him off and backed away from Percival in a panic.

"Are you all right, Sir Gwaine?" asked Asgre. "Did you not sleep well?"

Percival was staring at him, utterly confounded as to why Gwaine was behaving so skittishly. Gwaine didn't want to look at him but what panicked him more was the intense heated blush on his cheeks and another stirring, an excited quiver deep in his abdomen rushing to his groin.

"I'm fine!" he stammered, turning away from Percival, pulling his sword from its sheath and heading off to the woods. "Stay here, I'll be back with breakfast."

"I'll help." Percival smiled and cracked his knuckles. Even that sound made a gasp choke in Gwaine's throat. It was not supposed to be a provocative sound, it wasn't meant to make him excited, but it did.

"No! Don't you dare!" he snapped harshly. Percival's smile vanished and he looked hurt by the dismissal. There was that childish pout that Gwaine had so often teased him about in the past, now it was just too damned…adorable? "I'll…go on my own."

Gwaine turned away, mentally cursing himself for thinking such a term like 'adorable' for Percival and vanished into the thick of the wood. The further he got away, the tension and discomfort of what was now an obvious lusting for his friend eased and he focused on catching breakfast.

His foot hurt like hell. He limped, keeping off the foot as best he could, looking out for tracks of anything that might be venturing out into this frozen hell. Then his mind began to wonder.

He heard the crack of those fingers again—for moment was startled to think that Percival had followed him—but there was no sign of him. Only a stray thought, a remembrance of those fingers coiled around him. Gwaine felt more than just stirrings in his trousers.

"Food! Breakfast!" he whacked his gloved hand against the side of his head. "Think of breakfast you daft git!"

It was not easy to do.

* * *

><p>"Did I do or say something wrong?" Percival asked slumping down on the log Gwaine had just vacated. The sudden weight upon it made the log creak with protest.<p>

"He's just in a bad mood, Percival." Leon said, patting gently at his horse after finishing packing the saddlebags. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. His bad moods don't last long…I'm sure once he's had a fight with a boar or some bandits, he'll be back to his normal self. A good tussle always cheers him up."

Whilst the others agreed with that sentiment, Percival was still concerned.

They all had bad moods, as did anyone. The elite group of Knights knew each other well and they had to for they depended on each other in battle. Their lives depended on their skills with their weapons, to predict their moves and know each other's thoughts and moods. They had to know what affected each other's state of mind, what was normal and what was not, so while it was rare for Gwaine to act like he did, Percival wasn't going to dismiss it as just a little tiff. He knew he had done something to anger his friend.

"Don't you worry, sir." Hafwen patted Percival's broad back. Her little freckled face scrunched up with a peculiar grin and Percival wasn't sure if it was meant to be reassuring, because it wasn't. "It'll be all right. When you all get back to Camelot and have lots of nice warm fires and a proper bed to sleep in, he'll be fine."

"Thank you, Hafwen." Percival grinned a charming little smile at her, though he wasn't utterly convinced at her words. "Gwaine's not himself, fires and warm beds might not be the solution."

"Ah…yes well." Hafwen patted him again and did the scrunched up grin. "He might be hungry…get some food in his belly and he could be as right as rain! I know I will!"

Usually food and a good drink and possibly an out numbered fight was the solution for Gwaine, but this time…Percival didn't think it would be.

TBC


	2. Feed The Flame

_Author's note: Second part of my fic... the same as before...just enjoy, not beta'd etc etc. Please, do let me know what you think of it. Ta muchly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Feed The Flame<strong>

Gwaine came back a little while later with a boar and they ate heartily before setting off. The journey was tough for the snow was thick and deceiving, some of the time they had to walk, leading the horses through the deep drifts, slow and cautious. One idiotic group of bandits tried to ambush them but Gwaine despatched all of them before the others could get a look in.

Even singlehandedly killing the bandits didn't alter Gwaine's grouchiness. He really was in a strange mood. He said little and kept ahead or trailed behind the group instead of with them. He didn't sing or babble, or make any jokes like he used to and it bothered his companions a lot, though they wisely said nothing. Percival on the other hand tried to talk to him but Gwaine avoided all conversation. He wouldn't even look at him.

Being ignored like this was beginning to frustrate Percival. He was going to have words for sure when they got back, even if it meant banging the cocky bugger's head against a wall.

The moment the horses cantered through the arch and into the courtyard, when they met Arthur at the bottom of the steps, Gwaine didn't wait around. He dismounted his horse, pulled off his cloak and shoved it into the arms of his poor bewildered squire. Gwaine briefly acknowledged Arthur and disappeared into the castle, limping.

"Okay Merlin…what did you do to my Knight?" asked the King shaking his head in disapproval at his servant.

"I…I didn't do anything." Merlin wasn't sure about that, he looked a little guilty and Arthur noticed it.

"Of course you didn't." was Arthur's only reply. Instead of pressing the matter and teasing Merlin further, he greeted Asgre and her maid, welcoming and offering them all of his and Camelot's hospitality. Arthur led their new guests up the stairs. "I'm glad all of you made it back safe. We have a banquet being prepared for you Lady Asgre, in your honour."

"It sounds wonderful, sire."

Percival felt his stomach growl. He was hungry, but for him food and banquets were not his priority. He hadn't noticed that Gwaine had been injured and he was quite angry with himself for not spotting his limp earlier, in fact, judging by the looks on Leon and Elyan's faces, they hadn't either until now.

"We should go and look for him." Leon watched as Merlin and the other squires took the horses around the back to the stables, then he and Elyan followed as Percival began to march off into the castle. It was tough to keep up with his long strides.

It was most strange when after several minutes of searching, they couldn't find their injured friend. Surely he couldn't have gotten far.

"I'll search on my own." Percival finally stopped, turned and rested a hand on both Leon and Elyan's shoulders, holding them still in their tracks. He wasn't going to let them sort out a problem he had caused. "You don't need to, you aren't responsible."

"Don't be stupid, Percival. It's not your fault Gwaine's like he is." Elyan said. "He's injured himself and we all know what he's like when he's injured."

"He's like a sulking teenager." agreed Leon scratching at the back of his head. "But it is our duty to see that he's all right. We can check on him and if he doesn't start a fight, we can assume that he's probably _not_ okay."

No. This was more than just an injury and 'checking up' on their fellow knight wasn't going to solve Gwaine's problems or Percival's. He had to talk to him.

"We should go to Giaus." Percival said. The other two shook their heads.

"He never goes to Giaus unless he has to, you know this." Leon said as they began to follow Percival up more stairs and through the corridors of the castle. "I seriously doubt he would be there. We could try the kitchen or one of the training rooms, though if he's in the training room and armed, it might be wise to leave him be."

"What about the tavern?" Elyan suggested. "could he have slipped out the side entrance and gone into town?"

It was possible, especially if Gwaine was wanting to tussle. Percival was expecting some kind of fight if he was to confront his friend. It was inevitable when he was like this. Despite his roguish brashness and his cocky arrogance, Gwaine was the better swordsman out of the group and the three other knights learnt quickly that you didn't get into a fight with Gwaine unless you were an exceptional swordsman or you actually wanted to be injured. It was a shame not many other people knew that about him.

"No…he won't be in the tavern, not when a banquet is being prepared."

"So it has to be the kitchens then." Elyan shook his head immediately disagreeing with his own statement. "No. He would go back to his chambers, change and then do some weapons training."

"He won't rest that's for sure."

The two of them nodded and continued to follow Percival who had starting walking again and when they realised they were still heading for Giaus' tower, both Leon and Elyan tried to coax Percival away.

"You don't have to come with me." Percival said ducking through a doorway and blocking the other two with his arms. He turned round and looked down at his friends. "I can manage Gwaine. Besides, I only want to talk to him. Ask him what's wrong."

"He won't want to talk, Perce." Eylan warned. "You're asking for a fight."

"A fight he will win if he's armed." Leon added.

"I'm not going to be armed." Percival unsheathed his sword and handed it to Elyan.

Percival didn't need weapons, for his hands were just as deadly as any blade. The other two realised what he planned and concluded that it was a good one. They accepted his decision by smiling and nodding in understanding, before turning around and walking back along the corridor, Elyan teasing Leon about Asgre in the process.

When they had gone, Elyan's laugh echoing back allong the passage, Percival carried onto Giaus' tower. The old physician would surely know of something to help Gwaine, so it would pay to be prepared when confronting him.

The little door was slightly a jar and Percival could hear Giaus moving things around. He heard bottles of glass tinkle against each other and the shuffle of papers, he even heard Giaus complain about the cold.

"Merlin? Is that you?"

Percival gently pushed the door open further and ducked so he could poke his head into the room. Giaus smiled and looked genuinely surprised to see the tall knight instead of his apprentice.

"Sir Percival! What a pleasant surprise!" Giaus put down a pile of old parchments next to a box of bottles and clapped his hands. "What brings you to my humble abode? It's very rare I see you unless it's a battle injury."

"I am fine, Master Giaus." Percival entered the room and bowed courteously.

"Your shoulder wound is not causing you problems at all? I do still have some ointment if the joint is paining you."

"Really, I am most fine, thank you, Giaus."

"Good! Good! The Lady Asgre and the rest of the party are well? You had no trouble?"

"There was one group of bandits who tried to attack us, but Gwaine saw to them. On his own."

"Ah." Giaus paused, seeming to know instantly what was wrong just by hearing Percival's tone. He turned and walked to the numerous shelves of tinctures, tonics and potions and climbed the ladder to one of the shelves in the middle. He moved a few bottles aside and then brought down one blue bottle that had a faded label on it. "If he is willing, give him this."

Percival looked at the bottle when Giaus handed it to him. The label had Gwaine's name on it.

"This is his?"

"He is injured, yes?"

Percival nodded.

"I thought as much. I'm sure that he should be resting whatever state he's in, but Gwaine has never been one to do that. If you can, give this to him. It might help calm him down and get him to rest." Giaus then held up a finger as if he remembered something. He went over to the table and picked up a pot from which smelled something very familiar. "Also this might come in handy if he has any swollen joints or muscles. You know what it is."

The scent of the cinnamon gooey paste made Percival smile. He had stank of the stuff for days after his own injury, but it had worked. Giaus had put something else into the mixture for sure, but he gathered that the cinnamon was to make it smell better.

"I will see to it personally." Percival bowed again and ducked to leave the room.

"Percival." Giaus made him halt. "If he gets worse, then you must do your best to bring him to me. An ailing knight will do very little service for the King."

"I shall. Thank you."

Percival turned and for a second time went to leave, but walked straight into the tiny bulk of Merlin, who dropped to the floor along with some large thick bags.

"Sorry!" Percival only meant to help ease Merlin to his feet, but with just one hand, he ended up lifting Merlin off the ground and nearly banged his head on the doorframe. "Sorry!"

"No worries, Percival." The King's servant grinned and rubbed the top of his head for good measure. He then spied the bottle and pot clasped in his other hand. "Going to see Gwaine huh? Good luck with that! See you later at the banquet?"

"Certainly."

Percival stepped aside and allowed Merlin to pick up his bags. Just as Percival was walking away, he heard Giaus greet the young apprentice.

"Welcome back. So? Tell me…what happened."

"I'm not sure, but something has gone wrong…when it shouldn't have!"

Percival would have stayed to hear more, but he had to go and make amends to Gwaine first.

* * *

><p>"I've done the spell before, Giaus." Merlin looked confused and astounded as he clutched at a mug of warm tea. "It's a simple one, one that puts all into a deep sleep but for some unknown reason, it didn't work on Gwaine! He was awake before the first morning light and that shouldn't have been possible if the spell worked."<p>

"Could the other spell you cast have counteracted it, Merlin?" asked Giaus stoking the fire in the fireplace. The young man shook his head.

"If it did, the others would have woken as well. I placed a basic sleep enchantment on them and a warmth spell. Those were the only things keeping us alive during the journey. I got the fire started but it wasn't enough in those temperatures. Why did Gwaine wake up? I know it did it right."

Giaus came and sat at the opposite side of the table and Merlin saw that worried concern in his wizened features. Merlin sipped at the thick warm liquid in his mug, wiped the trails that escaped down his chin and scowled back at his mentor.

"What?"

"You are certain that you did the incantations correctly?"

"I'm 100% positive, Giaus! The warmth and sleep spells were some of the first spells I could do when I was little!"

"I believe you. You have grown powerful over these last two years Merlin and I do not think you would err so with basic spells. The only way I can think of the spells malfunctioning is if another were interacting with it."

"What are you saying, Giaus? That Gwaine is enchanted by someone else, other than myself? But who?"

"I know not who. You should start with telling me everything about meeting Lady Asgre. Although Arthur and I have not seen her since they were children, I need to know! Tell me what you think of her!"

* * *

><p>They were no match for him. Surely they would know this.<p>

Gwaine laughed as the sword flew out of his opponent's hand and landed with ease in his own. He laughed some more and began to twirl the blades in fast arching circles, cutting the air and missing his sparring partner by mere inches.

"I yield!" cried the knight, when his back hit the marble pillar behind him. He ducked just as one of the swords embedded into the pillar above his head…or where his head would have been if he hadn't have ducked. "I yield!"

"Who else wants to challenge me?" cried Gwaine, grinning as he wrenched the sword free and made it twirl again in his hand. The ten other knights, who were still in the training room, shook their heads. The place was a mess and those five foolish enough to have taken up Gwaine's challenge were already heading for the door. "No one? No one at all?"

Gwaine was severely disappointed. He had always known he was good, but when there weren't any challenges, any real contenders, it was no fun. Right now he badly wanted to work off the frustration and energy he had inside him, right now he wanted to think of anything but what had happened out in the forest. He needed to forget about Percival and the still almost unbearable throbbing pain in his foot.

"Come on! We're knights of Camelot! We need to push ourselves harder! Do you not want to be at your best for your King?"

The smiles on their faces gave Gwaine some hope, but he realised that it wasn't because of his rallying speech that they were looking pleased.

"You should ask yourself that same question, Gwaine."

Percival had entered the room. Gwaine turned round and saw that the man still hadn't changed out of the clothes he'd worn on the journey. The chain mail and the thick Pendragon tunic were covered in dirt and was a little worn and frayed from travel. Dirt still smudged across Percival's face, he was how Gwaine had last seen him and it began to rile up the discomfort again.

"You come to fight…pick a sword." Gwaine said sneering and turning his back on his friend.

"I didn't come to fight with you. We need to talk. I've done something to offend you. Haven't I?"

_Offended me? Really? You think so? Whatever gave you that idea? _

"You don't want to fight? You're in the wrong place. Pick a sword, if not…leave."

"I don't need one to fight with you. Why should I when I'm at my best unarmed?" Gwaine muttered a few choice swear words under his breath. "Are you going to desist because of an unfair advantage?"

Of course it would be Percival who that thought it was an advantage to be empty handed. Gwaine snarled and spun on his heels, bringing both of his swords to aim at the six foot five knight before him.

"Have it your way."

In myriad motions, blurred and fast, Gwaine attacked; hoping that this fight with Percival would rid those thoughts of him. Surely the pent up aggression and lust could be released with the spar, it would make him feel better?

With each swipe Gwaine made, Percival ducked, turned, jumped and avoided being hit with quick reflexes not normally associated with someone of his size. The other knights watching, who weren't familiar with his fighting style, were impressed. They were agog watching the two of them.

Gwaine knew Percival was like this, quick and deceptive when he needed to be, but Gwaine also knew that he would try to—and probably could—grab the sharp ends of the swords and rip them out of his hands. He'd seen him do it on numerous occasions and so Gwaine tried to vary his attacks. It was no use, Percival was able to predict where the swords would hit and step aside or back away; he dodged every effort Gwaine did with ease and struck back with a swipe of his fists. Percival did try to wrench the weapons from Gwaine, several times, but Gwaine was much quicker.

It was like a dance, the attacks came close to hitting but they never actually made impact. Only a few shoves with arms and shoulders connected, a couple of kicks nearly tripped but all their real efforts did was come close, very close. The training room's assorted apparatus were destroyed instead, the on-lookers got shoved and were used as shields, but the two elite still never got a hit in.

"Are you even trying?" yelled Gwaine, abandoning one sword as it was lodged into a wooden mannequin.

"I only want to talk!"

"Not going to happen, unless you put more effort in!"

Percival yelled and lunged towards him. Gwaine simply stepped aside and the tip of his sword caught the red tie of Percival's cloak. It dropped to the floor and nearly tangled in his feet, and seeing the taller man stumble so, was hilarious.

"Ha! Come on! You can do better than that!" Gwaine laughed and did another couple of swings with the weapon. "Hit me!"

Percival tried again. He lunged and Gwaine shook his head in mockery, for he simply stepped aside again. However, his smile vanished when he felt something rip and he looked a little dazed for a moment, starring at his now bare arm. The sleeve that had been attached to the rest of his shirt was how in Percival's hand.

"I don't need to hit you…nor do I want to. Give this up, Gwaine."

"Give up? Not me, mate. Admit it, you don't want to carry on because you'll be humiliated when you lose."

"Humiliated? Why of all the arrogant stuck up-!"

The fight commenced again but this time much faster. It was a blur of limbs, their grunts and yells of exertion intensified and finally, contact was made. A few swipes from Gwaine's blade caught Percival's back, the chainmail protected him from the initial hit, but the tunic covering it fell into a clump on the floor. Gwaine smiled smugly at the achievement but his injured foot prevented him from escaping Percival's retaliation. A fist caught Gwaine's shoulder and the searing pain made him drop his sword and stumble. He then completely lost his balance and landed clumsily on his rear.

Gwaine turned, picked up the sword and looked up in shock. He had enjoyed this fight, it was doing what he had hoped it would do, for he had forgotten—for a moment—about what had happened the previous night. But now as he watched Percival discard his chainmail and shirt, Gwaine began to regret it. Gwaine was the one who was going to be humiliated.

Large and well-toned muscles covered him, his arms bulged they were thick like tree trunks, the man was ripped to perfection. With the exception of a few scars on his skin, there wasn't anything abnormal about Percival's body at all. He had the body that every man strived to achieve, he was a weapon by himself. Gwaine kept his own trained and conditioned well enough, but now all he could do was gawp at the man standing over him.

He had seen Percival half naked before and then, Gwaine never batted an eye lid. He never made any compliment or expressed envy…but now it was different. He was looking at his friend like he looked at a well-crafted blade or a woman and Gwaine wanted him.

As Percival threw away the shreds of his top, as he rose his fists to prepare for another fight, Gwaine felt himself harden, as he thought to have one of those large clasping fists enclose around him. As he lowered his eyes, following the lines of Percvial's hips down to his groin, he lost all rational sense as he thought of the other muscle contained within his britches.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _

Even the searing agony of his foot did nothing to stop Gwaine getting up and venting his frustration. This was not like him, this was not how he saw his best friend. He yelled and with sloppy and careless moves, attacked Percival.

Gwaine fought like a rookie, a teen who had not yet mastered simple combat skills. He missed Percival so many times because of his clumsiness, he stumbled and received shoves and light blows to his back and sides, which only angered him even more. He couldn't disarm Percival because he had nothing to disarm, but in the end, after a few mocking laughs from the onlookers, which really pissed him off, he took a ridiculous lunge and quickly found himself swordless and pressed against the wall, his face mashed against the cold stone. Fingers scrunched a tight hold on some of Gwaine's hair and an arm pinned across his back.

"Are you going to talk now? Will you yield?"

Gwaine couldn't manoeuvre his way out of the hold. He tried, he thrashed angrily but in the end all his efforts proved futile because Percival's hold was far too tight and the friction of his body pressing against him was making his erection ache more. The struggle between the two of them continued for a moment, until there was a rip and Gwaine felt his shirt fall off him completely. He groaned.

It was that moan, that pleasured murmur escaping from Gwaine's lips, that made everything stop. He felt Percival tense and there was an _"oh!_" as he finally realised just what the hell was going on. Yet he didn't move or back away.

"Are we going to remain like this and explain to them what's going on?" Gwaine hissed through his teeth, his eyes indicating to the others still watching. Percival backed away and finally released him. Gwaine fell back to the floor and grabbed at his aching foot.

"Who's humiliated now?" called Sir Branis, sniggering with laughter.

"All of you…leave us!" Percival demanded. They were going to protest, but it took but a simple crack of his knuckles and a really menacing glare to disperse the other knights. When it was only the two of them left in the training room, Percival knelt down beside Gwaine, with the most apologetic and guilty face he could muster. "Gwaine…I…I had _no_ idea! None at all!"

Solemnly he handed Gwaine the remedies from Giaus. Gwaine snatched them both and began to unlace his boot. As his foot was searing with pain, his face was burning from the embarrassment, but when he saw the clearly disfigured and broken toe, he snarled. If Giaus and Arthur found out, he would be off duty for weeks whilst this healed and rest would only make this situation between him and Percival worse.

"Had no idea what?" Gwaine snapped, prying the top of the blue bottle off and swigging back the contents. It was as foul as it always had been.

"I didn't have a clue that you felt…like…that…towards me." Percival was genuinely agog, lost for words, he was stammering like a fool. "You never once mentioned that you were…"

"I didn't feel like that about you, not until the whole groping incident last night!"

"Groping? I—groped you?"

"Pretty much, yeah! Of course you were asleep and wouldn't wake up even with me elbowing you in the chest! Merlin couldn't rouse you! Percival…you had a pretty strong grip on my…and well, now I can't stop thinking about what you did! It's hard to forget when one of your best friends is the cause of an erection!"

Percival blinked in shock. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times and he sank back on his rear, looking just as embarrassed. Then he looked down at Gwaine's bare foot.

"You've…you've got a broken toe."

"Really? No shit! That and a damned stiff one! Perce…I like women! I've always liked them, and always will. I love being around them and with them! This…you doing this to me…this is weird and so not me! I'm going to leave now. Maybe if we ask Arthur if we don't train or patrol together for a while. Yeah?"

"I can help you get to Giaus…you really shouldn't be walking on it." Percival grabbed Gwaine's arms and helped him to his good foot, providing support with one of his arms.

"I'm fine! Fine! Just please…let me have some dignity, right?"

"Well…have you got something to cover your…" Percival found the tattered remains of his shirt and sheepishly offered them to his friend.

"Yeah…thanks. Thanks a lot."

Those were the last words they spoke. Gwaine shoved Percival away and hobbled out of the wrecked training room, just as Arthur came in, ready for a session.

The King of Camelot looked at the state of his two knights, watched one limping away and muttering under his breath and one who looked as if he had been told his puppy had died.

"Percival…what have you done to Gwaine? And what the hell have both of you done to my training room?"

TBC


	3. Turning Up The Heat

_Author's Note: Third part of the series. Again not beta'd but then I don't really know anyone who can, well anyone I know who is obsessed with Merlin as I am. So...not so much M in this chapter...except near the end, but in the next chapter do expect things to get a little more...heavy. :) Reviews will be greatly appreciated and can help me to improve...so please do let us know what ya think. _

_Not my characters except Hafwen and Asgre. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turning Up the Heat<strong>_

"What on earth did you do, Gwaine?"

Giaus never stopped with the questions as he treated the knight's broken toe. Gwaine's foot was plastered and wrapped well and tight to prevent any more damage to his toe, but Giaus didn't stop there. He examined, poked and prodded him and gave him a full physical as if there was something seriously wrong. He pulled at Gwaine's eye lids and held a candle up to examine his pupils.

"I kicked a tree." The knight moaned.

"You kicked a tree?" exclaimed Merlin, poking his head round his bedroom door. "What did the tree ever do to you?"

Thankfully Gwaine didn't need to reply to that as a few moments later Merlin rushed out of the tower with Arthur's washed and aired clothes, all prepared for tonight. When the door slammed, Giaus stood peering down at Gwaine with a look a father would give his son, waiting for an explanation.

"I have had reports, from Merlin and your peers that you've not been yourself since the party returned with the Lady Asgre." said Giaus when he got no explanation. "Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary, drunk something peculiar?"

"No."

"Do you feel ill?"

"No!"

"What caused you to kick the tree?"

"I don't know, Giaus. I just…I'm a little frustrated. That's all. Can a man be in a foul mood for no apparent reason?"

"Of course, but this is not like you. Have you eaten any herb or plant that made you feel queasy?"

"No."

"Have you brought something new from King Celyddon's kingdom? Weapons, clothes or any kind of jewellery?"

Gwaine sighed angrily.

"No."

"Were you given anything? Did you meet anyone untoward?"

"No! I didn't buy anything except some mead from one of the taverns."

"That could be something…I will need to conduct some tests and for that to happen I will require the usual samples from you."

Gwaine groaned and ran his hands through his hair, tearing more than a few black strands with his fingers.

"Samples? For a broken toe?"

Giaus waved off that comment and began to put some sample containers into a satchel.

"Also…tell me, Gwaine…when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"WHAT? What do you need to know that for?"

Giaus raised an eyebrow. Gwaine's shock at being asked that question was again out of the ordinary. Gwaine would normally boast about the attractive young ladies he wooed and took to his bed…such affront at a question was peculiar.

"It is a perfectly reasonable question."

"I…I…!" He didn't know. He honestly didn't know. Less than a week ago? More? His lack of reply spoke volumes to the physician.

"It has been that long? Well…if you hadn't have broken your toe, I would suggest you avail yourself to a young lady as soon as possible. But you must and I will insist upon it, rest! I'm sure you can ease any further frustration…by yourself?"

Gwaine had never felt so embarrassed; it wasn't even the good kind he had experienced with Percival. He knew he shouldn't have gone to Giaus for help and now the old man was talking about matters Gwaine didn't want to discuss or bring up.

"Are you having problems ejaculating? Too soon or not at all?"

"Giaus!" Gwaine shot to his feet, his injured foot unbalanced him but he managed to catch himself on the edge of the table. The old man scowled at him and then handed him two wooden crutches. "I do not have problems with that!"

"Then what caused you to kick a tree and break your toe? What has caused your foul mood?"

"I'm not having problems with that! Never with that!"

"Well? What are you having problems with?"

"It's who I'm thinking of when…" Gwaine ground his teeth and looked everywhere except directly at Giaus. "I'm doing that!"

"Oh. So you've met someone you can't stop thinking about?" Giaus finally understood. "I see. Do you love her? Because if you do, it would be best to court the lady rather and try to settle down with her instead of..."

"I'm not in love, Giaus! Love is not for me. I can never settle down or stay in one place for too long!"

"So you're saying that you're planning to leave Arthur's service and Camelot?"

"NO!" That suggestion horrified Gwaine. "I swore an oath to Arthur and I would never go back on that oath. I meant…with…love. That slush is for everyone else except me, you know this, merlin and Arthur know it too. I just want a good time, but I'm having thoughts of someone that I shouldn't that's all! I'm reacting to someone I don't want to react to!"

"Oh. Who is it? Not Gwen is it? Arthur will..."

"No!"

"Heavens...not Morgana?"

"Giaus! No! It's not any of them! It's just..." Gwaine slammed his hand down on the table as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Sorcery! Could it be sorcery or some kind of magic that's making me like this?"

There was a look of pleading hope in his eyes.

The court physician paused for a moment, thinking about that possibility. He nodded his head and carried on putting some more containers in the satchel.

"It is a possibility, all the more reason for me to take some samples from you. I have some sleeping draughts that may make your nights more restful, but in the meantime I can't do much for your thoughts on this woman, except advise you talk to her...or her husband?"

_Woman? Oh god Giaus…if you knew who it really was…if you knew it was Percival._

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Well, you should have done, fool of a Knight! As soon as you got back! Your toe could take a while to heal and your walking and running on it might have made it worse! So you're off duty until that time. Rest; use the crutches and no fighting or part-taking in strenuous activities. Is that understood?"

Gwaine muttered a reluctant yes and got to his feet. Using the crutches and his good foot, he began to hobble across the room to the door. This day was getting worse by the second.

"Don't forget the samples, Gwaine." Giaus caught him and hooked the bag over his head. The bag rattled with glass containers. "Use the cups and I'll send Merlin round to fetch them later. I will need the following; blood, saliva, urine, stool and…if you can, seaman."

Gwaine scowled.

"All of them?"

"If you want me to find out if magic was used on you…yes!"

There was laughing. Gwaine shoved open the door, smashing it into whoever was standing behind it. There was an utterance of _"ow!" _and the sound of metal clanging on the floor. Angrily Gwaine looked round the wooden door and saw Merlin lying on the slabs of stone surrounded by Arthur's armour.

"If you can?" sniggered the apprentice.

Merlin's comment was met with a sharp poke of Gwaine's crutch and he immediately stopped laughing. Merlin said nothing further, and it was a good thing he didn't. Gwaine was able to walk away with what little dignity he had been left with.

Which wasn't much.

Merlin had better not mention any of this to the others.

* * *

><p>The great hall was filled and packed with, courtiers, knights, lords and ladies, all sitting close together before a glorious spread of food. Arthur was at the head table, with his uncle on one side and Asgre on the other. The fire behind them was roaring vast and strong and candle light lit the hall with friendly warmth.<p>

The four of Arthur's best knights sat closest to him, and amongst them a fifth chair remained empty, but the plate in its setting and the goblet before the chair was kept full. Those passing the chair always paid it respect with a bow or curtsey. The four friends and Arthur were the only people who no one minded or objected to taking the goblet from this place and drinking the contents. It was their show of respect for their lost friend.

The goblet was always refilled and was never left empty for more than a few seconds. Merlin and Gwen made sure of it.

Lancelot was greatly missed and at banquets he was always honoured.

Percival rose from his chair and went to pick up Lancelot's cup. He bowed in respect to the empty chair and then drained the cup with a single gulp. He hoped that the wine inside it would have quashed some of the unease and discomfort of the spar he had with Gwaine, but it did nothing, except make his head swim. A slight drunken dizziness caused him to sway and he had to sit back in his own chair and eat some more. As Gwen filled Lancelot's cup, Percival looked over at Gwaine. The guy was miserable as sin and the guilt tightened in Percival's chest.

Percival hadn't meant to do what he did to Gwaine in his sleep, or at all, but he was the cause for his foul mood. He was the cause for the awkwardness between them and he felt that because of it, he was losing his friend.

The two of them were probably the most miserable people in the hall. The music the band played did nothing for them, even the laughs and cheerful buzz of conversation from all the others prevented the two of them from joining in. Their gloomy dispositions didn't go un-noticed.

Percival saw the disapproving looks from Arthur. He saw the King whispering "_bloody well sort the pair of them out, now!"_ to Merlin, and Percival knew that if he could, Arthur would have lobbed his bread rolls at him and Gwaine. From then on Percival did his best to be more sociable and grinned sheepishly.

If there were no special entertainment booked, the four elite knights were often the life of banquets. If Arthur wanted music, it would be Elyan who'd encourage the band to play and the others to dance, he'd even sing he had such a nice voice.

No one was talking? Leon would spark off the first conversations, always bringing up interesting topics and keeping everyone interested. He would start friendly debates and even poise questions for discussion…Leon loved to talk around the dinner table.

If people weren't in the mood for talking but wanted interesting tales and stories, Percival was the one asked to recount the knight's deeds or speak of his amazing strength, for apparently he told them so well and with such passion.

If the atmosphere wasn't as light or merry as Arthur wanted it—and the fool wasn't up to his usual standards—it was Gwaine who made the jokes and made people laugh. He showed off, impressing the men and captivating the ladies with his charm, but tonight he wasn't making any conversation.

Gwaine was off duty and confined to rest, it meant that he could no longer fight, train, ride or move much at all. He was practically grounded and a grounded Gwaine was known to be cranky and very unpredictable.

Now, he was not caring at all what was going on around him. He was really miserable and it was only when he too noticed Arthur's disapproval that Gwaine tried to smile. The forced and false smile he gave all the ladies looking his way was dire and disturbing. Usually the women did their best to get round the table to talk to him, but there wasn't any spark or fiendish crafty glint in his eyes that would lure them. The beautiful women of the court lost interest when they knew he wasn't interested and Percival couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It must have been frightfully cold, my lady." Agravaine's voice lulled a slight hush over the hall. As he passed Asgre a platter of fruit, a lot of people took heed of the conversation. "How did you manage in such dreadful conditions?"

"It was difficult, sir. The tents were ruined and useless, but Hafwen and I were fortunate. We had the knights of Camelot to keep us safe." Asgre's eyes flickered over to Leon, who blushed and choked on a piece of meat he was chewing. "The only way we all survived was sleeping close for body warmth."

"A good idea in such circumstances," Arthur said, he and his uncle nodding in agreement. "This is one of the worst winters we've had. So…if you don't mind me asking, Lady Asgre…who was it that kept you warm?"

"Sir Leon."

There were smiles and knowing glances towards Leon, who then choked on his drink as well.

"It was Merlin's idea." said Leon, still spluttering and coughing as Elyan smacked him on the back. Arthur was beyond impressed, in fact he was very proud as he turned to Merlin behind him.

"Well done Merlin!"

"Thank you, sire." Merlin bowed appreciatively and filled the King's cup, grinning widely.

"What of the rest of the party?" Agravaine enquired. Asgre dabbed her mouth with a part of her napkin and smiled even more. "Who paired with whom?"

"Sir Elyan stayed with Hafwen…Merlin with Gwen…"

Percival hid a snigger behind his hand when that momentary smile Arthur gave his servant changed to a look of threatening rage. Merlin backed off, looking apologetic.

"And Gwaine slept with Percival."

_Slept! Slept with Percival? Now why did she say it like that? _

The room went silent. There were scrapes of chairs and all eyes fixated on Gwaine and Percival. Percival couldn't speak, his cup was poised at his lips but he couldn't take a sip or speak a word he was that shocked.

"Erm…"

There were giggles coming from the women opposite them and those giggles started off amused chuckles and some snorts of revulsion in others, as their minds obviously thought it sexual. Gwaine seemed to withdraw more into himself. He drank his entire cup of wine and nonchalantly picked at some chicken still on his plate. Percival could see the anger behind those brown eyes.

"It wasn't like that! Don't be silly! We slept close for heat…survival!" Percival managed at last to speak and then he chuckled and laughed in the hope that everyone would stop their insinuating glares and sniggers. "Right Gwaine?"

"Right." Gwaine forced a smile and beckoned for his cup to be refilled. "Whatever."

"Of course…it was not a laughing matter." Arthur said, clearing his throat and shaking his head. He still managed to shoot Gwaine another disapproving look before smiling to Asgre. "You all got back to Camelot safely and that's what matters. Tomorrow, Lady Asgre we can begin to address the problems and threats to both our kingdoms…we have much to discuss. But now, everyone, please enjoy yourselves!"

As the conversation was steered away from that very awkward moment, with Asgre apologising for any misunderstanding, Percival tried his best to cheer up. Eventually, he found that talking to Leon and joining Elyan in teasing the knight about how Asgre kept making doe eyes at him, was fun.

When all the food was finished and the dancing started, Percival joined in, after a lovely blonde woman—beautiful, charming and graceful—dragged him from his chair. She was a tiny thing, lively and very skilled with the complicated steps and her being partnered with someone of his height made things a little awkward but entertaining to them and others. However, despite all this merriment and tiring dancing…Percival didn't stop checking on Gwaine, looking at him with every opportunity he got.

Although Gwaine wasn't being as rumbustious or loud as the other knights, he did make some effort. He never got up out of his chair, mainly because he was still drinking and was doing so a lot more than he usually did, so women-at last-approached him. Gwaine smiled and worked a little bit of his charm, but he wasn't trying enough, caring more for the drink than their company.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep filling his cup?" Percival stopped dancing and caught Merlin's attention as Gwaine drunkenly knocked a few trays off the table and nearly fell off his chair.

"I have you know that its Lancelot's cup I'm refilling." Merlin whispered as he poured some wine into Leon's goblet. "He's drinking from both cups! I've lost count how much he has actually consumed! Something is seriously bothering him, more than just the toe. Can you help him out of here? Before Arthur throws him out?"

Percival noticed Arthur scowling at Gwaine's drunken antics, but then Arthur himself appeared to have had a few. He was now frowning at the knife in his hand instead.

"Of course, I'm sorry for…"

"It's not your fault, Percival." Merlin said giving him a pat on the back. "Gwaine's obviously got some problems weighing on his mind."

"You say it's not my fault but I know it is. So I shall make amends." Percival drained his own goblet, let out an unfortunate belch that made Merlin take a few steps back, and went over to Gwaine.

The knight was slouched on the table, his long hair covered his face and arms and there was a faint murmuring from beneath. Percival took no heed at all from Elyan, who was trying to warn him, and knelt down to level himself with Gwaine. He then touched his shoulder and shook him.

"Gwaine…I think it is time you retired for the evening. You've had way too much."

He should have expected it.

One of the wooden crutches whipped out from nowhere and Gwaine struck it hard over Percival's head. The splintering of wood and Percival's outcry gained everyone's attention. There were gasps from the women, men drew their swords and chairs were thrown back as they expectated of a fight.

Percival was a little dazed from the hit, but it took more than just a bit of wood to knock him out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gwaine managed to sit up straight in his chair and he did look a mess. His hair was tangled and messy, his eyes looked achingly red. He looked at Percival and frowned. "Especially you!"

"What will you do if I don't?"

Gwaine sneered and picked up his other crutch.

"I'll fight you. I did it before and I'll do it again! You're the reason I'm stuck like this for the next god knows how many weeks! Now get lost and leave me in a peace! Merlin! Merlin! I need more wine!"

There was no sense in messing around with him. Percival had one option left and he was the only person who could do it, especially when resistance was inevitable. The last remaining crutch was still firmly held in Gwaine's hand and a new refilled goblet of wine was in the other. As he began to drink, everyone watched and waited for the moment when Gwaine would kick off.

Percival counted slowly up to five and then jerked Gwaine's chair away from the table. Instantly the wooden crutch flew round to catch Percival across his chest, however he caught it and threw it aside and hauled the drunken knight up into his arms.

The look of horror in Gwaine's red drunken eyes was accompanied by a loud exclamation of _"you bastard!"_ from his alcohol fumed mouth and then he poured his wine all over Percival's head. Gwaine began to struggle to get out of his hold. He kicked with his good foot and punched with his fists, he banged his head, he did everything he could to get Percival to put him down, but it wasn't happening.

Percival endured the beatings and strode out of the great hall, thankful when the heavy doors shut behind him. He wasn't going to be embarrassed in front of the entire court by this anymore. He had the stairs to climb, so he adjusted Gwaine's position and carried the drunk knight, flung over his shoulder.

Gwaine was not happy. He was kicking and punching more and more, yelling at the top of his voice.

"You bloody git! I can walk by myself! Put me down! "

"Will you shut the hell up, idiot?" Percival snapped, jarring Gwaine with the hand that held him in place.

"Put me down and I will!" Gwaine began to pound his fists against the solid back he was facing. "Don't carry me like this! Perce! Don't do this to me!"

"What's the matter with you? Do you know what an idiot you made yourself look in front of everyone? Do you know how much of an idiot you're still being?"

"No because I'm being perfectly rational!"

"You're drunk!"

There was a snigger followed by a highly amused laugh and Percival felt Gwaine sag against his shoulder.

"Why…why yes I am! Thank you for pointing that out! Well done that man!"

At the top of the stairs, the guards on duty, standing so vigilant by the stone pillars, smirked at the bizarre scene before them. Gwaine's voice had echoed loudly enough and their arguing probably carried down to some of the other sentries as well. The two here, were trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of one knight drenched and covered in wine, carrying another who was now laughing and singing, swaying his arms purposely trying to upset the balance.

"Will you stop that?" Percival hissed, striding past other guards as they neared the knight's wing of the castle. "Or I'll drop you in the city well!"

Gwaine only sung louder when they passed any of their fellow knights.

"He's the best way to travel!" he roared boisterously to the guards. "Onward, good sir knight! Take me home for I have had far too much to drink! Onward!" Gwaine pointed down the corridor where they had just been which amused him no end. "Are we going the right way?"

Percival didn't reply. He was getting angry, frustrated that Gwaine was behaving so childishly. Thankfully they quickly arrived at Gwaine's quarters and he opened the door with one hard kick from his booted foot. He carried Gwaine over to his bed and flung him down upon the mattress, not caring at all for his broken toe. Gwaine bounced a couple of times on his front before lying there with his face firmly in the pillow, snorting and laughing.

"Sleep the wine off!" Percival grunted turning back to head out the door and hating that he was covered in wine himself. "Perhaps you might be in a better mood in the morning."

"Don't want to talk about it now?" The laughter had stopped and Gwaine's voice took on a frightening sober tone. Sure enough when Percival looked over his shoulder, he was sitting up, scowling and looking pissed off.

Gwaine tidied up his hair as best he could by threading his fingers through the tangles and brushed a hand across his beard. It seemed that he had been exaggerating just how pissed he really was. Percival didn't care, in this state Gwaine was never reasonable.

"I'm not talking to when you're drunk."

"Oh puh-lease! It takes a lot more to really impair me! I may be slightly pissed…at best! But why don't you talk to me now? You obviously want to! So come on! What do you have to say?"

Percival reckoned that he wasn't going to get another chance. If Gwaine was back to his usual stroppy self in the morning, avoiding him and ignoring him, then now was as good a time as any. He clenched his fists, counted to five again and turned round.

"Get over it."

"What?"

"I said, get over it! What I did to you, I had no idea I was doing it! I was asleep! It wasn't like I intentionally thought…'oh let's grope Gwaine, give him an erection and confuse the hell out of him!' I tried to apologise, to say how sorry I am, but you've been nothing but an utter arsehole towards me. But then, you're not interested in actually being reasonable, are you? So why the hell are you angry when you know I didn't mean it?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Gwaine used the bedpost to haul himself up onto his good foot but the drink he'd consumed affected his balance and so he swayed and nearly fell to the floor. "Did you have to keep watching me all the time during that banquet, because it didn't bloody help me feel any better!"

"Well excuse me for being concerned! I don't like hurting my friends!"

"Er…it's too late now, isn't it?"

"It's too late? You tell me that I'm making you horny, so what the hell am I supposed to do? Be pleased about it? Ignore you and avoid you whilst you beat yourself up over it, whilst you drink and alienate everyone else around you because you don't like what you're going through? It's not too late, Gwaine! We can be adults and work this out amicably."

"Amicably? Are you serious? You've been hanging around with Leon way too much!"

"Do you know, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment! You're a drunken bloody fool with all the traits of a spoilt brat!"

"Get lost!"

"You couldn't make me! So why don't you just drop this and talk to me! Tell me plainly to my face what the hell is going through that thick Gwaine skull of yours!"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and didn't reply.

There was an awkward and silent moment when the two of them just stared at each other. Percival wanted to yell some more, he wanted to tell Gwaine what an idiot he was but the lack of angry retort and the sudden and odd shyness that overcame him, kept Percival from venting.

He really wasn't himself and it finally dawned on Percival. He had been drinking to forget, Gwaine had been trying to ignore Percival all evening, he had tried to deal with the problem in his own way, the only way he knew how, but it wasn't working. There was no anger, only desperation in his eyes now. Gwaine was clearly beyond confused and he was questioning their friendship because of a single mistake.

"Are….are you still thinking about what I did to you? Now?" Percival nervously asked.

The lack of the reply again said it all. Gwaine turned his head away to face the far wall and it was enough to turn Percival's angry temper into a blustering shyness and embarrassment.

He was actually at a loss for words. How could he console his friend when he was the cause of the problem? If Gwaine couldn't actually talk about it now, there was only one solution and he had already requested it of him. It made sense. Perhaps keeping away from each other would do some good and perhaps time will help Gwaine forget about what happened.

"I'll…I'm going to leave." he stuttered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.

"Yeah…that would be good."

Percival said nothing more on the matter, he turned round and headed away.

Just as he grabbed hold of the handle, he heard Gwaine trying to get to his feet again. There were a few shuffles, grunts of effort and hisses and then a thud. Some colourful and choice words were spoken and there was an utterance of _"bollocks" _as Gwaine attempted to pull himself up off the floor.

Sure enough, when Percival looked over his shoulder, Gwaine had indeed gotten up from the bed and had tried to limp the length of his room without his crutches, probably to get to the wash basin by the mirror. No matter how fine he said he was, the smaller knight was definitely affected by the alcohol, for he had lost his balance halfway and dropped to the floor where there was nothing to aid him back up. He sat in the middle of the room, scowling at the floor, as if it was the floor's fault he was like this. Percival sighed and went to assist him.

There was no resistance as Percival hooked one arm around Gwaine's back so he could haul the man upright. There was a momentary hiss of pain as Gwaine put his weight on his bad foot, but he accepted Percival as a crutch and held onto him as they walked back.

He was more unsteady and just as they reached the end of the bed, before Percival could let him go and leave him lying on the mattress, Gwaine stumbled and only the wooden post of his bed hitting him in the back prevented the both of them falling down. Percival saw the look of pain on his friend's face and slipped his arm away to hold him steady with his hands on each of his shoulders.

"Gwaine…are you all right? I could fetch Giaus."

"No."

Percival wasn't sure that was such a good idea to leave him alone like this, drunk and without aid. If he fell again, there wouldn't be anyone else around to help. Gwaine was grimacing because of the pain, breathing heavy deep breaths enduring it as much as he could. Percival actually wondered how he had managed to walk, fight bandits and traverse the castle with that broken toe. Gwaine's hand reached up and squeezed at one of Percival's biceps and bowed his head.

"Sod this!"

Percival was caught completely unaware.

One minute Gwaine's face was hidden beneath his long black hair as he held onto him for support, the next, Percival felt his hand grab the back of his neck and drag him down to his level.

Then a strong crushing kiss pressed against his mouth.

His first reaction was shock. Percival tensed, his eyes widened with utter terror as he looked and saw for real that it was Gwaine and he was actually kissing him. His brain then started to scream: _What the hell? Get away! Get off! Stop! _But his body refused to do what his brain was asking him to do.

Percival had kissed women before and had always been tender and loving with the few ladies he loved enough to kiss, but the rough motions of his friend's mouth moving over his was reeling his mind, driving him absolutely crazy, even though all he needed to do was; _push him away! Protest! Punch him!_

Percival's whole body was stiff with fear and was unable to carry out such things as the kiss continued and a tongue furiously tried to force his lips apart. Gwaine's other hand raked down his back tearing at his shirt and as the hairs of his beard scraped at Percival's jaw, a pleasurable burn shot down the entire length of Percival's body and pooled in his groin. He hardened and with his cock straining with protest, Percival didn't need to think any more. He acted.

His hand shot up from his side, grabbed a fist of Gwaine's long hair and shoved him hard against the bed post, making it crack under the pressure. He felt the sharp intake of breath from Gwaine because of the the impact, but Percival didn't give him a moment. He parted his lips and sucked in Gwaine's tongue, lifting him up off the floor with one arm and fighting back with a kiss equally as hard.

He felt Gwaine gasp again into his mouth and fight back. He felt his clawing fingers ripping off his shirt and then Gwaine dragged the kiss into a rough and desperate scrap in an attempt to infuriate him or scare him, but the more Gwaine shoved and pulled, it only urged Percival on.

Percival couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. It was all so confusing and the only thing he knew for sure was that this between them was powerful and his body was relishing the feel of Gwaine's up against him. The rough burn of Gwaine's beard against his face, the force and strength behind the kiss was just as intoxicating and fuelled as their fight had been.

He was burning up, sweating profusely and moaning as he tugged hard and sharply at the long black hair in his fists. Percival felt the anger in Gwaine, he could feel it in his bites and angry snarls, and then he felt it in his grip as his fingers squeezed hard at his cock. Gwaine was trying to piss him off, to make Percival punch him or get him really mad, but such forceful angry pulls and squeezes to his hardness increased the pleasure building up inside of him. Percival ached and encouraged more from Gwaine by jolting his hips forward and shoving him again at the bedpost.

That push only made Gwaine squeeze harder and both the men cried out into each other's mouths.

The necessity to breathe finally pulled them apart and back to reality. Gwaine was dropped down onto the bed and Percival staggered back away, turning in confused circles before resting against the wall and cupping at his crotch. He felt raw and dazed but so aroused that even the air he tried to breathe in wasn't enough to calm him down. It took a few more moments before he could get his panting heavy breaths back to normal, but even then, Percival couldn't believe what had just occurred.

His eyes were stinging as sweat trailed down into them from his forehead. He kneeded his palms into the sockets but it only made the sting worse. His feet were unstable, his legs were wobbling, Percival simply couldn't stay steady. Using his hands to push himself round, he looked towards Gwaine, hoping for some kind of explanation but his friend was lying on his back, scowling angrily at the ceiling, as if it was the ceiling's fault he did what he did.

"Gwaine! What the hell Gwaine?"

He got no response no matter how many times he called Gwaine's name, so Percival decided to leave. Still in a daze from the wine, the kiss and his aching erection, Percival stumbled out of Gwaine's room and began to make his way back to his own.

Percival didn't notice the strange looks he got from passers-by or the other sentries on duty. His mind and body was in turmoil over what he and Gwaine had done, he was intoxicated and it was more than the wine that was responsible.

It took him a long time to get back to his quarters, mainly because he took a few wrong turns, but when he eventually arrived, Percival slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed, looking up at the stone ceiling above him.

"Shit."

There was nothing left he could do tonight except work himself to release and think of the knight he'd totally screwed up.

* * *

><p>It was late and Arthur Pendragon decided to retire for the night.<p>

He had sent Merlin to go light a fire in the fireplace in his room and followed a few moments later after bidding goodnight to all his guests. He was a little tipsy, but he was happy for things were going well.

However, as he walked through the corridors, Arthur noticed something odd with his sentries. Every one he passed were trying really hard not to laugh and snigger and when he stopped and looked at a couple, they stood to attention and tried to keep straight faces. He scowled, but his knights couldn't reply without laughing again.

"What is wrong with people today?"

The king of Camelot would not like the answer to that question.


	4. Feel The Burn

****_Author's note: Fourth part of my fic. This is again unbeta'd so screw ups are completely mine. Also this is a little more explicit from the get go, I just hope I've done an okay job of it. Note: The character of Angharad is actually from the legend...it was said that she was the lover of Percival...which I thought was quite funny to put in here, considering this is Perwaine. :) Anyhows, enjoy and let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><strong>Feel the Burn<strong>

_ "You bastard!" _

_ Large strong hands massaged over his back and rubbed an oily ointment deep into his skin. Gwaine lay sprawled over his bed, bunching a pillow up beneath his arms as his teeth bit sharply at his bottom lip and his naked body twitched at the feel of palms and fingers as they slathered over him. He scrunched his eyes shut and groaned…he shouldn't be loving this. _

_ Broken angry curses and words of denial murmured and stuttered from his mouth when those hands slipped down his spine and squeezed at his tensed buttocks. The words choked in his throat and drooled from his mouth when he felt the pry of his cheeks followed by a couple of fingers running along his crack and a gentle probe. They continued, testing how supple he was by pushing just that little bit harder and slipping inside. _

_ In and out…the penetration of one, then two fingers pushed against his tension for a few deep hard thrusts, before they slipped out and were replaced with a mouth. A tongue then lapped hungrily at his anus, interrupted only by some vicious but pleasurable bites on his cheeks. Gwaine was shaking and he couldn't control it, his body was having a fit with this being done to him. _

"_Fuck!" Gwaine was pulled sharply to his knees, but he leant on the pillow, groaning harder into it as his entire back was suddenly covered with a thick muscled torso. He felt the graze of a cock at his arse and the strong hands wound round to his chest and clasped at his pecks. _

_ The fit his body was having felt like convulsions now when the mouth kissed at his shoulder and the hands slipped down his lathered body and grabbed hold of his stiffened cock. He couldn't curse or swear, or say anything at all, only salivate and gasp uncontrollably when the strokes gliding over his hardness quickened. Behind his eyes, Gwaine felt a burn. His vision blurred as his body screamed and shook with pleasure, and he frantically tried to get back some control by pushing himself up from the bed, but now only his shaking hands and knees were holding him up. _

_ You should not be liking this, this isn't right…_

_ A slap across his arse was the only warning he got, before one hand pulled hard on the ponytail his hair had been scrunched up into and then the wet soaked tip of a cock pressed against his arse. Gwaine never even had time to brace himself, he screamed as the cock jammed right into him and buried deep within. His hands gave out and Gwaine crashed down to the pillow, only to have another sharp jerk on his hair pull back his head. _

_ He felt the burn, the wonderful yet painful burn of this cock deep in his arse; he felt the heat scorch his skin red and the rawness of his throat from his screams. _

_ "Is this what it's supposed to be like? Is this supposed to be better?" That groaning voice in his ear whispered as both hands now tried to keep their bodies together, huge arms locking across Gwaine's chest. "Am I doing this right?"_

_ "Yes…oh god yes." Gwaine wrapped one of his arms over the two holding him, and hooked his hand around the neck of his partner. He turned his head round to look. _

_Percival had his eyes closed and his teeth were clenched, grinding as he tried to endure the tightness of Gwaine squeezing him. Gwaine pulled Percival's head down and began to furiously kiss him. _

_When Percival began to push with his hips, grinding deeper and slapping skin against skin, not even the kiss with their mouths locked together could keep Gwaine silent. _

"Bad dreams?"

Something hard and leathery hit him in the back of the head which caused Gwaine to bolt up from the bed.

He had been lying in sweat drenched sheets, still with his trousers on and suffering from a splitting headache that only too much wine, mead and other assorted alcoholic beverages could cause. His toe was still broken as well…which was a shame. Now he was very much awake and feeling like crap.

Something else then hit him in the face and it was only after a few moments of disorientation—he scratched his knotted hair and wiped the drool still seeping through his beard—that he found it was one of his boots.

He looked in the direction he knew his door to be and saw two blurred figures standing there.

"Er…" Gwaine blinked a couple of times and then tried to focus on one of the blurs. "Yes?"

"Sir Gwaine, was it not enough for you to have caused a scene at Lady Asgre's banquet last night? Was it not enough for you to have all my sentries gossiping and laughing at me? I have also been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes! That's ten minutes of my time, of my life that I am _never _getting back. Merlin…take that grin off your face, this is serious."

"Sorry, sire." giggled a familiar voice.

Gwaine briefly looked to the blur standing a few paces behind the King Arthur blur and deduced that it was indeed Merlin, because of the hue of blue and the little patch of red from his neckerchief.

"You…" Gwaine scowled, for his mouth was caked dry and there was a foul fuzz on his tongue. "You tried to wake me, sire? I….I think I blacked out."

"You think?"

The blurs began to take on a more solid shape, but the hangover wasn't improved by the returning vision, and nor did the sudden remembrance of what he had been dreaming in his passed out stupor. In fact, the dream…the very _real_ dream, caused him to slap his hands across his face and fall back down onto the bed.

He smelt cinnamon wafting from his palms and a pleasant hot tingle ran down his back and across his rear. It was all too vivid in his mind and his body wasn't letting him forget; it was remembering the feel of Percival behind him, on him and in him…he was remembering the pull on his hair, the rough biting kiss that had drawn blood and the pain in his balls from a vicious tight grasp. His body was certainly remembering that hold Percival had on him, one that even now was making him damned hard.

"You are one of my Elite." Gwaine brought his hands away from his face when he realised that his King was still talking and addressing him. He sat up, bundled his sheets over his morning glory and tried his damned hardest to be attentive and respectful whilst Arthur told him off. "You're a Knight of Camelot and the best swordsman in my service. Your drunken behaviour at that banquet was not befitting of someone with your title. It was frankly embarrassing and a disgrace. You have to set an example! Gwaine, there are people in court who still believe I should not have made you a Knight and doing what you did last night will certainly have strengthened their arguments. In the future, don't you dare show me up in front of them or the Lady Asgre again. Don't you dare make me doubt my decision and my faith in you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire. I'm sorry."

Gwaine was already feeling physically awful, but now after the chiding from Arthur, he felt worse. His stupid tantrum and childish behaviour had caused him to offend the king. He should never have done that, he should never have failed Arthur.

"You look like crap." Arthur strode over to the bed, and scowled at the state of the sheets and his knight. Gwaine expected to be berated some more, but was extremely startled to see a look of genuine concern cross the younger man's face. "Gwaine…you are not just a knight to me. You're my friend. So speaking as your friend as well, what's wrong? This is not like you….well the drinking is but…this attitude, this behaviour is beyond extreme. I cannot stand or sit idly by and allow one of my closest friends to suffer. Talk to me, tell me what ails you and let me help."

"I make no excuses, Arthur." Gwaine should have known that this was what he would do. "But nor can I speak to you about this personal matter…I would not feel…comfortable. I will say this now, I will never disgrace you like that again. You have my word."

"I'll hold you to that word." Arthur said, seeming satisfied with Gwaine's response. "I will also hold you to your word that you will speak to someone. Seek Giaus' aid. He will keep every confidence."

"Thank you. I will not let you down again."

Arthur smiled widely.

"Good. I don't mind who you talk to, as long as it's someone who can help ease your burden. Merlin might even be able to help you!" Arthur chuckled thinking that last statement impossible. "But then again it might just be wise to let him help you get dressed. Think you can manage that without messing up, Merlin?"

"What?" Gwaine felt a sudden bout of sobriety smack him in the face. "I don't need help to get dressed…I don't…."

"Yes…you do." Arthur waved Merlin forward into the room. The servant man was holding the two wooden crutches Giaus had given Gwaine before, but that grin he had been sporting earlier was no longer there. "I need your presence in the talks with Asgre. With your injured foot, Merlin will assist you in your morning wash and help you put on some appropriate and clean attire."

"You…you want me in on the talks, sire?"

"Well of course. It seems Sir Leon is a little….distracted with her ladyship. Smittened might be the word. He will be of no use to me if he's like that…so I thought you could help."

Both Gwaine and Merlin looked to Arthur with "_Are you really serious?"_ expressions on their faces, but Arthur was adamant.

"There's not much else you can do with your broken toe, Gwaine. You being cooped up in the castle with nothing to do will only aggravate you more and we don't want that. So you can help me in the treaty amendments."

"Sire, Leon or even Elyan would be far better suited…"

Arthur wasn't listening. He turned away and strode towards the door.

"Get him dressed, Merlin!" ordered Arthur. "Get him down to the main hall within half an hour. No excuses!"

"Yes…" The door to Gwaine's room slammed before Merlin could finish. "Sire."

Gwaine fell onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He heard the sounds of Merlin preparing his wash stand and some new clothes, he heard his voice talking about something but he wasn't really listening.

He had a horrible feeling that today wasn't going to be a good one.

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! Wait!"<p>

Elyan's cries came a little too late. His feet lifted up off the snow and he was flung a fair distance across the courtyard before landing in a cold wet crumpled heap. He heard the worried calls of his friends and lifted a wearied arm to show them he was okay, or at least he thought he was. The landing twisted his ankle a bit, but Elyan didn't reckon there was anything else, other than his pride, which was wounded.

"I'm sorry!" The same hands that had thrown him now hefted him out of the snow and onto his feet. Elyan swayed and almost crumpled to the ground again but Percival kept him steady. "Elyan…I am so sorry!"

"I'm okay!" Elyan smiled and patted at Percival's arm. Even in this cold weather, the man still wore his sleeveless mail shirt, but his skin felt hot and flushed from this afternoon's workout. "You didn't break anything. What about you though? What's got you so riled up? You're not usually so heavy handed…well you are, but not like that!"

"I…"

"Went a little over the top, didn't you?"

"I got carried away, I know." Percival bowed his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I guess I wasn't concentrating."

"Lack of concentration is dangerous, Perce, especially with what we do." Elyan winced a little at his ankle but with Percival's help, managed to hobble a little way and sit down on a cold stone bench by the archway. "What's got you all in a twist?"

"I…I didn't sleep well last night…that's all."

"Are you sure?" Elyan smiled. "You're not coming down with some sickness are you?"

"Am I?"

"I don't know! Are you?"

Percival wasn't sure. It was a simple question, but he was struggling to answer.

He was distracted, it was clear enough in their sparring, but now he thought more about Elyan's question, checking his pulse and touching at his face, he became embarrassed and shy. Elyan saw him turn away, breaking the eye contact, his hands began nervously cracking at their knuckles and his skin reddened even more. Elyan knew this look, he knew what Percival was suffering from.

Elyan looked over his shoulder and sure enough Leon had gone back to sparring with Sir Branis and he had this same dazed look upon his face. The Captain of the Guard was also making a lot of mistakes that he wouldn't normally do. His balance was all wrong, his sword swipes were weak and messy which allowed Branis to catch him off guard again and again. Leon fell to the floor numerous times and kept getting up, only to fall back down again a few seconds later. He wasn't concentrating either.

"Who is it?" Elyan asked. Percival tried to act as if he didn't know what was going on, but the guilt was plain and evident on his face. "Who is she? No! Let me guess! It's the Lady Angharad! _She's_ the one who has you all in a tizzy! The woman you danced with last night has cast a spell on you, hasn't she?"

"What?" Percival's head turned round so quickly that Elyan heard the crack in his neck. His eyes were wide with horror.

"Angharad! You're all screwed up because of a woman, my friend! But don't you worry, she's very pretty and when she stood next to you…she looked so tiny and adorable!"

"Elyan, I don't…! Hey!"

"You're in love! Just like Leon! The both of you are a pair of love sick puppies! " Elyan laughed and clapped his hands, forgetting about the aches and pains he received from landing on the ground. "Leon might not have much chance with Asgre if her father ever finds out, but you… Percival…Angharad is beautiful! I thought you got on very well! So! What do you plan to do?"

Was it possible for Percival to be even more confused? His mouth opened and closed, his head shook from side to side and he stumbled back against the wall. A part of the old stone crumbled away.

Percival was utterly lost at what to do; Elyan saw his fear and knew that he had to help him.

"You have two options, Perce." Elyan grinned and held up two fingers. "One, court her. Spend some time with her, the usual time period for a lady of her stature is five months, during which you can romance her with some more dancing, lovely dinners, or some rides in the forest! The usual romantic things a man does to win a woman's heart. Or two …forgo all of that and in a single day with the help of your unflappable charm maybe the two of you can…."

"We can?"

Elyan was a little worried about this reaction. He scratched at the back of his head and gave the giant of a man a scrutinising glare.

"Make with the love?"

Percival shook his head, pushed himself away from the wall and began to storm out of the courtyard. Elyan ran after him, his twisted ankle didn't even hinder him one bit. He grabbed hold of Percival's arm and thankfully his friend stopped. If he had carried on, Elyan would have surely been dragged along behind him.

"Percival! Hey! What's the matter, I'm trying to help!"

"Option two is…not an option!" Percival hissed. Elyan finally let go of his arm and waited for a further explanation. "I can't do that. I'm not…!"

"Oh!"

It finally dawned on Elyan and the change in his expression, the look of utter surprise only made Percival even more flustered. The man backed away from his friend and stormed off towards the main castle.

Elyan was left standing in the snow utterly bewildered at the notion but when a gust of icy wind whipped his cloak up into his face, he dragged it away and ran after his friend. It didn't take him long to catch up with Percival, for in his hurry he had knocked into everyone else coming the other way, and he was apologising profusely to each and every one of them.

Elyan quickly helped pick a basket of clothes up for a maid Percival had knocked into and apologised for his friend, and stopped him before he could escape. Elyan gently eased Percival to a small alcove in the wall and lowered his voice.

"Perce…first off, calm the hell down!" Percival didn't appear to be doing so. "Okay…look, am I right in thinking…that you haven't actually…I mean you haven't…done _it_?"

"No. I mean yes, you're right!" Percival hissed back, keeping his voice low so none of the people passing by could hear their conversation. Elyan heard his knuckles crack again.

"Not at all?" _Crack._

"No!" _Crack._

"Er forgive me for asking but woman have wanted to…with you, right? They've asked you or tried to?" _Crack._

Percival nodded. _Crack._

"What did you do?" _Crack. Crack. Crack._

"The honourable thing I could do. I said no."

"Perce, why the hell did you say that?" _Crack. Crack._

There was an angry glint in Percival's eyes and Elyan thought he heard the big man growl.

"From the age of fifteen till now, I have been in love with only five women." He said, holding up his hand and fingers to indicate the number. "I courted each and every one of them appropriately and as honourably as my parents taught me. I have kissed and been kissed. I have known affections from women but never actually have I…as you so delicately put it…'made with the love.'"

Percival's face scrunched up as if that phrase somehow felt wrong to say. It was more a thing Leon would come out with rather than the ex-blacksmith, but Elyan didn't dwell on it too much as he observed his friend more closely. He may have just admitted something huge, but to say he was troubled was a grave understatement. About what Elyan couldn't tell.

"Percival…you need not be ashamed for being…"

"I'm not ashamed." Percival said, calmly and with a slight smile on his face. "I have no qualms about my choices. If I wish to lie with a woman I shall make sure it is with the right one. It will be with the _woman_ I love and who loves me in return. It will be with the woman I marry."

"Sorry." Elyan still wasn't convinced by what Percival said. Indeed the man wasn't ashamed about his choice, but he was worried by something. Maybe he had done something that had gone against those morals? Had he been tempted and strayed? "I didn't mean to offend you."

Percival patted a grateful hand on Elyan's shoulder.

"You didn't offend me. Not many understand why I made the decision to remain as I am and it definitely hasn't been easy, but I cannot…"

"Say no more my friend, I will gladly help you to court the Lady!" Elyan whacked a hand on Percival's back in response but hitting the solid brick wall of a back only hurt his hand.

"You would help me?" There was a curious tone of surprise in Percival's voice, mixed with a little fear. Unlike Leon, Percival was never afraid of women, he could quite happy chat to them and be comfortable around them, so why would he be afraid now?

"Who would you much rather help you?" asked Elyan. "Leon? Who, let's face it, is barely able to say more than a few words to Asgre or any woman that isn't my sister, without blushing like a girl? Or would you prefer to have Gwaine?"

Elyan was left a little bewildered when Percival shot out of the alcove and ran as if actual hounds of hell were at his heels. A few moments later, there was a scream that sounded very familiar to Elyan.

By the time he reached her, Percival was already gone, so Elyan helped his sister up off the floor.

"What did you say to him?" Guinevere scowled at her brother, brushing at her dress. Her mood fouled even more so when the slush soaked into the material, ruining it. "Don't tell me it's not your fault, I know you've said something to upset him!"

"I only said I would help him court Angharad!"

"You did?" Hope and joy spread upon Guinevere's face. She hugged her brother tightly. "That is great news! Angharad has been talking about Percival ever since he danced with her at the banquet and now all the ladies are hoping he will start courting her! She will be pleased! Oh Elyan, do help Percival and help him well. Don't mess it up!"

"Mess up? Sweet dearest sister, I never mess up."

Guinevere laughed.

"Right! Of course you don't!" She scoffed sarcastically as she walked away. "And pigs will fly, Elyan! Pigs will fly!"

"We shall see about that." Elyan muttered under his breath. He grinned mischievously and set about a new plan for his friend. Sir Percival of Camelot deserved some happiness and to finally get his end away with a beautiful woman of the Court. Elyan was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

* * *

><p>"Giaus! What's wrong?"<p>

The old man looked so relieved when Merlin entered the room. He waved Merlin over to the table and hefted a huge spell book onto the table. He then put a few smaller ones on top.

"I'm glad you're here. We have a problem. Well…we will if we don't find Gwaine soon."

This was not the news Merlin was hoping for, but it was at least news. He sat down at the table and looked at the pages Giaus had laid the books out on.

"We were right, Merlin. Gwaine is under a spell, but which one, I cannot fathom." said Giaus gravely. "I have narrowed everything down to these six, because of the result I got from his saliva sample you brought me. He's under a lust spell."

"Oh that sounds okay." Merlin grinned. "Gwaine under a lust spell shouldn't be that bad. He acts as if he's under one all the time!"

Merlin laughed, but when he saw that the joke was not impressing Giaus, he quickly stopped.

"Did you forget what happened when Arthur was under such an enchantment?" asked the elderly man.

Merlin did remember, for it nearly brought war to Camelot and nearly ruined everything for Arthur and Guinevere. The King, or rather Prince at the time, acted like a right clot-pole.

"Right…lust spells are bad. How bad?"

Giaus pointed at a couple.

"If Gwaine is under these two, it is likely he will either end up killing the person he is in love with and their family, or he'll kill everyone who's ever met them. If it's these two…" Giaus pointed to a couple more over the page. "He might end up fornicating with everyone he meets and one of the two enchantments does include anyone or anything!"

"Any_thing_?"

Merlin shuddered. Who thought up these spells? Giaus wasn't looking like he wanted to explain that any further so he picked up one of the smaller books.

"These last two might be the more likely. He could focus on one random person, probably the first person he saw or came into contact with after the spell was cast, and he will be either physically or mentally connected to them for the rest of his life…or until he dies."

"That doesn't sound as terrible as the others."

"There are downsides, for instance, loss of will….death if they are ever separated. Despair if the person does not love him back. There's also mention of a nasty genital affliction if Gwaine does not have constant intercourse with his loved one. These are reasons why lust and love spells should not be messed with, Merlin! There are always consequences to sorcery of the Old Religion!"

"But…Giaus? Genital afflictions? What were they thinking?"

"Consequences often mean great humiliation, hurt or death…you know this Merlin."

"Well whoever made up these spells had sick senses of humour! Okay, so how do we know which one of these Gwaine's under?"

"I need him back here for more tests first. Also there are a few incantations we can use that will help us, but we have to be careful. We need to find him, Merlin. Quickly!"

"Don't worry," Merlin smiled proudly. "We don't have to look far. Gwaine is in the great hall attending the treaty talks with Arthur and Asgre!"

"Good!" Giaus clapped his hands and slammed shut the books. "Let's go!"

Merlin shot to his feet and helped Giaus hide the books before running out of the tower. They would find out who cast the spell after they cured…or rather if…they could cure Gwaine.

* * *

><p>Percival stormed through the castle corridors, frantic and lost at what to do or even to think. He never felt so helpless in his life. In his daze, he kept accidently barging into people, he knocked them over and he felt like an utter bumbling idiot as he stopped to help them, muttering apologies.<p>

"You should learn to slow down!" yelled the elderly Librarian as Percival dropped all the scrolls and parchments back into his hands. "And look where you're going!"

Percival hadn't when he marched away from the old man and so he collided straight into a doorway, the brute force of his bulk breaking the wood.

"Idiot knight!"

Percival couldn't help but agree. He was behaving like a teenager, flustered and completely bewildered and it was all because of Gwaine.

There were very few men like Percival in Albion. He had made a choice where others would or could not and he was going to stick by that decision. Well, he hoped he would, but Percival had never even pondered the possibility of a man making him stray, or even someone like Gwaine to weaken his resolve.

He never thought that kissing another man would scare and excite him so much. Many different and conflicting emotions were taking a toll on him.

Giaus! He would help! He had to.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well clearly, he's broken the door and he's not listening to us!"

"He needs help! He's ill, sickened with a malady! Send for Giaus!"

"Sir Percival, are you okay? Can you speak at all? Do you feel faint?"

"Did he really break the door by walking into it?"

The voices were just garbled noise, incoherent and unimportant. Percival didn't register the questions directed at him as his feet began to walk him away. His intention had been to go directly to Giaus' tower in the hope to have a confidential and helpful talk. Instead he found himself standing outside the one room in the entire castle he had tried to stay away from, with no idea how he had gotten here in the first place.

Percival felt his heart thudding against his chest like a sword clashing against a shield. He wet his lips and swallowed nervously and reached out to open the door. His hand lay flat against the wood for a moment as he watched his fingers shake—with excitement or fear?—and then he allowed his forehead to rest next to it. Somehow it seemed to lessen the overwhelming anxiety within him.

After a few moments of leaning against the door, he heard movement inside along with clashes and bangs as someone wrecked the interior. It was eventually the sound of something metal being kicked across the room, followed by a yell of _'fucking bollocks!'_ and a crash, that made him pull away from the door.

Gwaine was angry, and for some unknown reason the prospect of confronting him in an angry mood urged Percival to finally walk in. When the door swung shut behind him, Percival looked to Gwaine and took a few moments to take in his appearance.

The dark frowning glare staring back at him from behind tattered waves of hair contained fury and defiance. The room was an utter mess as Gwaine had clearly tried to vent some of that fury on all his belongings and now, he stood by the bed, hanging on to the broken post putting all his weight on his good foot, seething angry breaths through his nose and grinding his teeth.

If it had been anyone else other than Percival who had come uninvited into his room, such a hateful stare, combined with the wreckage wrought about the once pristine room, would have been enough to drive them away, but Percival remained rooted to the spot, still uncertain as to what he should do.

Stay or go? Talk to him again or approach Gwaine in the hope a punch across his face might get a better reaction? A fight would certainly rile things up and make this tension less awkward, heck it might even make Gwaine smile, as a good scrap usually did, but he rejected the idea. It was mainly because Percival found himself focusing his attention on the sleek flawless lines of Gwaine's body, upon the smattering of dark hair covering that bare chest. He found himself gawping at the straining bulge just below the waistline of Gwaine's trousers, which barely stayed up as they hung from his hips.

_Oh shit… _

Percival took a step forward, drawn towards Gwaine like he was under a spell, pulled off his cape and let it drop to the floor. In the seconds that followed, everything he believed in, everything he had thought he'd saved himself for was forgotten as he unfastened the remainder of his chainmail and peeled off all his layers until his own top was bare.

"What—what the hell are we doing?" asked Gwaine, as he too found himself gawping at his friend.

Percival didn't reply, because he didn't know. They just stood in front of one another, hungrily drinking in the other with their eyes and feeling the burning insane want coursing through their bodies.

Feeling Gwaine's heavy and heated breath against his skin was riling him up, it was boiling his blood and making every inch of him ache, so Percival simply stepped up against him, pressing their chests together. He felt his breath quicken, and from just the grazing touch, it seemed as if all the blood in his body rushed straight to his groin. Percival hardened instantly and managed to barely stifle the groan as it tried to escape his mouth. But he wanted more.

Percival extended his hand and skimmed the pads of his fingers ever so lightly across Gwaine's nipples and down over the defined muscles of his body, lingering at his abs. He felt him clench at his touch, he heard Gwaine inhale sharply, hissing through his teeth and then Gwaine's hands were touching him, pulling and loosening the laces of his breeches.

A low guttural moan murmured against his chest when Gwaine leant into him. Percival couldn't help but tremble slightly as Gwaine pulled open his trousers and slipped his hands down the back, palming tightly at his arse. There was another moan mixed with a rude and dirty laugh, a much more typical Gwaine response, and that suggestive sexual laugh was curiously void of any anger.

Only a few seconds ago this man had angrily wrecked his room, he was ready to dish out hurt on anyone who got in his way. But now as Gwaine's hands began to squeeze at the flesh of Percival's buttocks, as he slowly pressed his lips to a twitching peck and began to move his mouth and tongue hungrily over Percival's chest, there was only lust.

"Oh…sh-!" Percival couldn't finish the word for it choked in his throat and came out as a stuttering gasp.

"I know." A tickling snort laughed into his Adam's apple. "This is insane! We're crazy for doing this, right?"

Gwaine tilted his head back. Percival saw the wide crafty grin on his face and the mischievousness in his eyes. It was the very same look he'd reserve for women. Percival tried not to grin back or to respond at all, but it proved futile when Gwaine licked his lips and run his tongue suggestively against the inside of his cheek. It was when he nestled his face into the crook of Percival's neck, causing an ecstatic jerk all down his left side, that Percival finally stopped resisting.

His hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of Gwaine's hair, pushing his face harder into his neck. As the bristles of Gwaine's beard caused another involuntary jerk, biting teeth gouged down into Percival's skin, hard. He hissed as he felt the teeth break his skin, but that pleasure from the pain again ripped through him, causing him to stagger.

With teeth biting into and up around his neck, a bristled jaw scraping raw over his skin and hands clawing at his backside, Percival couldn't stand it anymore. It was clear and obvious that his first time wasn't going to be with any Lady and it wasn't going to be the gentle and tender act his parents said a first time should be. He had now gone beyond being worried about it, so he steered Gwaine to his mouth and the kiss commenced again.

Like the previous night, it was savage, desperate and wanting. His hands ripped through Gwaine's hair, pulling and pushing him in all directions, whilst Gwaine responded back with a startling stronger vigour. Gwaine clawed viciously at Percival's back with one hand whilst the other fumbled to slip the remainders of his clothes off, he was hungry for this kiss, for Percival, and his broken toe was completely forgotten about as their mouths and hands tried to devour each other.

Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was of consequence to either of them. It didn't register that the bed post snapped when Percival shoved Gwaine so hard against the wood, they didn't hear or feel it shatter. They didn't even realise how their boots and trousers had come off them, nor did they stop when they fell to the bed, which nearly broke beneath the impact. It was insane, it was out of control but they didn't stop.

He didn't want to. Percival loved the feel of Gwaine's nails leaving bloody marks on his back. Having his body beneath him, hot and wet and hard, was driving him crazy, he couldn't focus on anything except for the need to keep kissing him, to keep his hold on him and keep him pinned to the bed. The feel of Gwaine beneath him, of his hardened cock brushing against his own, of his moans and his—damned annoying—grins, the feel of this muscled body was maddening, yet Percival wanted more than these insatiable acts. It wasn't enough.

For a moment, Percival feared that he wouldn't be able to pull himself away from Gwaine, but he managed to. Pinning Gwaine down by his wrists, above head, Percival rose and to tried to get to his knees, but the gyration, the grinding of Gwaine up against his erection was making it difficult to have any kind of rational thought.

"So…what are you planning on doing to me now?" snarked Gwaine, as he attempted to gnash a bite to Percival's already bleeding lip. "If you're thinking of stopping, then I'd say it's a bit late for that now."

Percival could only pant and shake his head, grunting again at the two of them rubbing together like this. He screwed his eyes shut, mainly so he didn't have to look at that grin on Gwaine's face or be tempted by that tongue that he knew was licking at smirking lips.

"Come on! You started this! Finish it!"

Such a brusque order made Percival grab at the long trusses of Gwaine's hair. His hand released Gwaine's wrists and with small sharp tugs at the hair, he forced Gwaine to move, to turn on to his front. Gwaine was laughing as his face dropped into the pillow he was enjoying it immensely and was more than vivacious in his struggles. He was trying everything he could to entice Percival more, coaxing him with rough jerks and spouting colourful phrases that sounded more dirty than they were with Gwaine's thick heavy accent.

Such words would have been off putting, but instead Percival placed one hand firmly on Gwaine's back, ran his fingers through the sweat dripping down Gwaine's spine and relished the feel of his cock as it stroked along the crevice of Gwaine's buttocks, which produced a gratuitous groan from the man. His legs were shaking again so Percival bent down, covering the entire of Gwaine's back with his body and burrowed his face into his neck. His kissed across the skin and the chain around Gwaine's neck and then pressed his mouth against his ear.

"This is insane." He said, feeling a sudden sense of clarity through the lust dazed fog clouding his mind. "Do we really want this? Do you want this?"

Gwaine didn't respond. Percival pulled lightly to tilt his head back and the smile was replaced by a real look of annoyance. It was how Gwaine had reacted to the whole thing in the beginning. Percival waited for that 'no.' but instead his hand was snatched away from his back and then it was placed upon the hardened erection Gwaine was still sporting.

With Gwaine's hand guiding him, Percival slipped his own up and down in fluid and slow motions, each causing Gwaine to tremble and moan.

"Do it." Gwaine choked and pulled their hands away. "Do it!"

Percival was pleased…relieved. He rose up, keeping Gwaine's face against the pillow by pressing his hand on the back of his head and again made his other palm over his friend's back and arse.

Surprisingly, Percival wasn't that scared any more. His first time wasn't at all frightening, even if it was with a man, with his friend. He was not in the slightest bit doubtful as his fingers pried at Gwaine's tensed cheeks and felt the twitching muscle. Sir Percival had no fear for pressing himself against it and pushing.

_"Oh my god…"_

* * *

><p>It seemed that it wasn't just himself and Giaus that were looking for Gwaine. Arthur was too, especially since Gwaine wasn't in the great hall when the others returned for the talks.<p>

"It's that important for him to be there?" asked Merlin when Arthur demanded he go and get Gwaine back. The King had thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"He'll be sorry for not being present though. He'll have a lot of catching up to do. Find him."

"Of course, sire." Giaus bowed and they had walked out of the hall to allow the proceedings to continue. Now the two of them were looking for the lust stricken knight and the first few obvious places they looked proved useless. There was one last remaining place for Merlin to look and if he wasn't there, then they would truly be at a loss.

All this searching was taking its toll on Giaus, who was tiring a little, so Merlin helped him up the last set of stairs that lead to the knight's wing. He offered him his arm for support and they walked slowly down the corridors to Gwaine's room.

Even before they approached the door, it was clear something was going on. Merlin slipped Giaus' hand off his arm and edge towards the room with caution. He could hear something going on inside and it didn't take a genius to realise what, so when he knocked on the door and got no reply, he waited a little bit longer before trying again. The sounds were suddenly muffled and Merlin thought it best to try and knock again. There was still no reply.

"Is everything all right Merlin?" asked Giaus, who was resting at the window and looking just as concerned as Merlin himself was feeling. Merlin grinned and nodded.

He knocked one more time and then gently tried the door to see if it was locked. Unfortunately it wasn't, but he slowly edged it open and carried on rapping his knuckles on the wood.

"Gwaine? Hello? It's just me…Merlin. I know this is not a great time to…"

Merlin's voice choked in his throat as he peeked behind the door. Then he couldn't look away, he couldn't breathe from the shock at what he was seeing.

His two friends were naked on the broken bed, wet and drenched with perspiration. They were on their knees, Gwaine beneath, screaming into a pillow as the taller knight covered his back and thrusted himself in hard, again and again. Merlin could only watch, completely gobsmacked as Percival pulled on Gwaine's hair to lift him up off the pillow and up against his chest. He could only watch as the two men, completely oblivious to his presence, continued to pound furiously against each other in a lust induced frenzy.

"Merlin…what is going on? Is it as we feared?"

The young man quickly backed away and closed the door, turning round and blocking the way with his body. He grinned as much as he could and replied back with a strange squeak of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. Gwaine really isn't looking after that broken toe, Giaus."

tbc


	5. Smouldering Embers

****_Author's note: Here we go again! I hope people still like this. I hadn't forgotten it. Anyhows, this is not beta'd so there will be mistakes, try not to let that bug you too much. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Smouldering Embers<strong>

Gwaine smiled.

This time he had absolutely no objection.

For a moment his eyes opened and saw the state of the room, but the feel of the hot sweating body against his back and the hand that was fondling him with languid strokes, made him close them again. He arched himself into Percival, brushed his buttocks against the aroused and hard muscle of the other man, and jerked as a wet graze smeared his skin. He couldn't help but grin.

Percival was asleep, the gentle snores breathing against Gwaine's neck was quite pleasant, but not as much as Percival's hand which was rubbing across Gwaine's cock. His legs twitched in response along with an ecstatic throb all over his body. His hands snatched the pillow out from under his head and pulled it close to his chest as Percival's rubbing hand coiled around his shaft and began to knead a steady but gripping rhythm.

There were no objections to Percival's groping this time. Gwaine wasn't going to bolt and run away—he couldn't with his bloody broken toe—there was no cold snow to fall in or a stupid tree to spend his release against, only a strong massaging hand and a warm comforting bed.

As the moans began to drool from his mouth, vocalizing the pleasure his body was experiencing, Gwaine buried his face into the pillow and longed for the wonderful brutality of yesterday's tussles. He wanted to experience the savageness both of them unleashed, he wanted to feel the myriad emotions that overwhelmed him...Gwaine wanted to hear that yell in his ear, feel Percival empty whilst still buried deep within him. He didn't want to stop touching him.

When they had collapsed for the last time, sapped of strength, Gwaine desperately needed to carry on. He tried to resist sleep as much as he could, but it had proved utterly futile.

Now awake, the embers of the burnt out fire were being stoked with Percival's hand. As Gwaine lulled in the blissful motions of that hand, the throbbing but satisfying pain in his anus twitched again and again. He began to shake at the mere thought of Percival being inside him again and of feeling the weight of his massive body shuddering against his back.

"Shit." Gwaine panted a few more heavy breaths, before reluctantly tearing Percival's hands away and turning round to face him. Such clumsy and awkward movement made Gwaine aware of the unpleasant agony in his broken toe. He hissed at the pain and slipped onto his back, gritting his teeth and hating himself for kicking that tree.

There was a creak in the bed and Gwaine felt the whole thing move and creak some more as Percival moved to his front. It was surprising that the damned bed was still standing on all four of its…

Gwaine opened his eyes and saw the slight slant the broken bed was in.

"Fuck. How the hell am I going to explain this?" He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, smearing more of Percival over his skin and into his beard. He took in a deep breath as his palms covered over his mouth and nose and groaned in delight before breathing out again. Gwaine then tried to move, but a hefty hand slumped across his chest. "Ow."

That same hand felt up around his neck and face, before sliding back down to rest upon Gwaine's chest.

"You're real. I wasn't dreaming." the muffled and quite worried voice groaned from next to him. Gwaine turned his head and saw Percival had pushed his face into the pillow. Gwaine's eyes continued on, down past his expansive shoulders and scratched back, to the muscled rump and broad legs tangled up in ripped and soaked sheets. "Did…did we really…?"

Gwaine didn't have to answer, for when Percival tried to move, he groaned with pain.

"We did. Oh god…that was not what I expected."

"But it was good huh?" Gwaine smiled and reached his hand out to curve along Percival's rear. His fingers wiped lightly across his skin and snaked down through his crack, Percival jerked. He was still very sensitive, so Gwaine continued to trace the pads of his fingers over the sore muscle, playing with it and loving the arousing response from Percival.

"Stop it." Percival turned his head to face Gwaine. He was trying so hard not to enjoy it.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Percival nodded and bit his lip, making his _"yes"_ come out as a whimper. He bit down harder as Gwaine continued to play. For a few moments, Gwaine teased him, loving the shakes and trembles Percival had when he slipped a finger or two inside him. Such wonderful sounds…

"Stop it. Please." Percival grabbed Gwaine's arm and put a stop to all his fun.

"Do you really want me to?"

Percival smiled and held his hand and arm to his side.

"No…but doesn't this feel strange to you? Are you not freaked out by this? You're not angry…like you were before?"

Gwaine pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Nope. After what you did to me, after feeling that amazing? I'm more than up for another round…or two."

"I'm still…I'm still reeling, Gwaine. I mean, I had sex…with a man. With you! It's not how I ever thought it happening."

"I know, I've never been with a man either…hey! With me? What's wrong with me?"

"Do you really want me to go into that now?"

"Well, now that you mention it? No." Gwaine chuckled and his grin broadened into an even more fiendish one. "But I would rather get into you…or have you get into me! Whatever you prefer because I really don't mind being on the receiving end after last night."

Percival actually blushed. He seemed suddenly shy, almost embarrassed about that statement. He tried to turn away, but after the broken bed creaked dangerously, he tensed and slipped onto his front before keeping very still. The bed tilted again at an awkward angle. Gwaine stroked tenderly at his back, but when that got no response, he playfully punched him on the arm.

"I meant it as a compliment, Perce! You did a good job!" Gwaine laughed. "Actually you did several!"

"This is not funny Gwaine!"

"I don't recall laughing when you…"

"This seriously doesn't bother you?" Percival snapped and instantly softened his tone. "Yesterday you were so adverse to even thinking about it! The fact that you were sexually aroused by…by me…wigged you out something chronic and now after just one night it's perfectly normal for you? We've broken the bloody bed!"

"I think it was _you_ who actually…"

Gwaine's voice trailed off. Percival clearly needed some assurance and somehow joking around and acting upon the urge to mount him wasn't be a good idea. The bed would collapse completely. Gwaine sighed.

"Perce…you know me." He spoke softly. "I'm all for the things pleasurable in life! The feel good factor! I _love_ feeling good and y'know what? I love it even more when I can make others feel good too. Okay, I never thought that a man could please me in the same way women do, but I've been proven wrong. Yeah I was angry and wigged out as you so put it. I was confused but after last night…not anymore. Shit! How can I be angry at something…someone….at _you_ for making me feel fucking great? Simply put, I can't! It's sex! It was brilliant, fantastic and pretty damned amazing and I want more. I _need_ more of it and more of…well…you! Don't you want more?"

Percival nodded, but he was still reluctant to relax. He was still so conflicted and it saddened Gwaine a little.

"I just…I don't know."

"It's a lot to take in." Gwaine allowed himself to be gentle for a moment, his fingers brushed across burning and sweating skin. _Oh god! _The words got stuck in his throat. "It's weird and okay a bit awkward but it's not that different from the first time with a woman! Is it?"

It was far from a subtle reaction. Percival jolted upwards so fast that another leg of the bed gave out. After a few moments, when Percival wouldn't give him an answer or eye contact, Gwaine began to feel extremely suspicious and slightly worried.

"All right…it is very different but you remember your first-_first_ time, yeah?"

"Kind of hard to forget."

"You never forget, even if it was good or bad."

"I don't want to talk about it, Gwaine. Now is hardly appropriate."

"What we did was hardly appropriate! _I don't do appropriate!"_

Percival shook his head, but he knew that Gwaine was right.

"So! What was she like?" Gwaine poked a finger in Percival's side when he got no reply and he chuckled as he sat up to next to him. "Come on! What was she like?"

"_You_ were…amazing."

"I know that! I meant about your f-_Ohshit!"_ The realization hit with the force of a slap round the face. Now it was his face burning and Gwaine had to inhale sharply at the shock of it all. "I'm your first…as in ever?"

Percival nodded.

"So…you've never…_at all_?"

Percival shook his head.

"Never?"

"No never!"

"So I've…I'm your first?"

"Yes, you daft git! It's you!"

"Wow!"

Gwaine felt a sudden and new build-up of sweat forming on his brow and on his back; his already hardened cock throbbed an ache which coursed through him and Gwaine groaned. His hand strayed, Gwaine nearly took hold of himself to help himself release, but he just clenched his fist and tried to breathe.

Percival had been rough and vigorous during all their times, Gwaine had the scratches, bites and aches to prove it, but it never dawned on him he was Percival's first. With his physique and honourable and shy charm, women were attracted to Percival—how could they not be?—but Percival had never once lain with a woman?

Now that he thought about it, seeing Percival's awkward shyness and fear, remembering his hesitance…Gwaine should have realised or at least suspected, but at the time Gwaine was so driven and overwhelmed by his need to get him into bed.

"Oh…wow!"

"You said that already!" Percival leaned his arms on his knees and scrubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "So why don't you start laughing, Gwaine? You obviously find it funny!"

He found it funny all right, but it wasn't for the same reasons that Percival thought. Gwaine allowed the laughter to release in soft quiet chuckles before boisterously bellowing with great amusement. It did not make Percival feel any better, but the giant man wasn't making a move to leave the bed either.

"Are you enjoying making fun out of me?"

"You great big clot!" Gwaine whacked a hand around the back of Percival's head and rose to sit next to him. Gwaine then slapped a hand on the inside of Percival's leg. "I'm not laughing or making fun of you, you great big fairy!"

His hand snaked further up Percival's leg, soft touches at the muscles before cupping at his balls in his palm and squeezing them. The sharp inhale of excited breath from Percival only made Gwaine more amused and he dropped his head to rest on the bulking shoulder.

"Do you know how turned on I am right now, knowing that I was your first?"

"Huh?"

Gwaine really wasn't going to wait around for any other kind of response. He kissed at the bare flesh on the other knight's shoulder and then gnawed down with lavish and lustful bites. He heard a deep rumbling growl from somewhere and before he knew it, Gwaine was shoved harshly on his back and pinned down with his arms above his head and Percival's full weight and hardness grinding into him.

"You were my first…second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth. Care to make yourself my seventh as well?"

"NO! NO you bloody well will not!"

The screaming voice startled them both and Gwaine saw Percival leap up off of him and fall off the edge of the bed. The covers were snatched and so all Gwaine had to hide his modesty was the pillow.

"Merlin?" Gwaine snarled. "Don't you ever knock?"

The king's servant looked as if he was going to snap at that question. Merlin was looking pale and there were huge bags under his twitching eyes; his hands were shaking and overall he looked to be an utter wreck.

"Don't you two ever leave each other alone?" Merlin slammed the door closed behind him and looked at the devastation his two friends had unleashed. "Do you know what I had to listen to, what I have gone through to keep anyone else from hearing and finding out what you two were doing?"

Percival stood, clutching the sheet around his waist. He was more than embarrassed as he tried to look for his clothes and all while he was scouring through the mess, he kept giving Gwaine and Merlin shameful looks. Gwaine didn't care about what Merlin had to endure…he was angry that he had interrupted them. Even though Percival was across the room, it felt to Gwaine to be too far away.

"Merlin…are you going to tell Arthur? Are you going to tell anyone else?" asked Gwaine, his eyes fixated on Percival, his muscles and the way his buttocks clenched and twitched.

"No! No way!" Merlin shook his head. "Guys, I had to have Giaus section off this part of the castle in case anyone heard. You weren't exactly subtle."

"When have I ever been subtle?"

"Okay, not the point I'm trying to make. Gwaine you'd better get dressed and see Giaus now. You were right…you're under a spell."

"What?" both men chorused.

Merlin sighed and then quickly turned away as the sheet dropped from Percival's waist. Gwaine however grinned at such a sight. His tongue licked at his lips and all manner of lurid thoughts came to mind.

"Oi! Snap out of it! What you're feeling, what you've both done is the result of sorcery! It's not real! So before we all regret this…" Merlin's voice broke and his hand waved about to emphasize the two naked men and the result of their indulgences. "Can we go and see Giaus?"

"Mind if we get dressed first?" Percival complained, the embarrassment making his voice go slightly higher in pitch.

"By all means! Dress! Get clothes on! I'll…I'll wait for you outside." Merlin walked to the door and paused. "No funny business! No stalling!"

The door slammed.

Gwaine found himself smiling.

As he observed Percival searching for his clothes, deep within, an intense urge was brewing. He couldn't ignore it. An irresistible yearning swelled between his legs as Percival walked naked around the room; his mouth salivated every time the other man bent over and when Percival innocently scratched at one of his buttocks—Gwaine lurched up from the bed.

He had to touch him. He had to keep on touching him…

"AH FUCK!"

Gwaine collapsed to the floor.

He'd forgotten about his broken toe.

Again.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in a dream.<p>

He knew it was, because when he opened his eyes and turned his head, she was there, smiling back at him. She looked absolutely beautiful, her naked mocha skin glistening with perspiration, her hair splayed across the pillow…her smile…her eyes…

"Guinevere." He murmured happily and turned over to wrap his arm around her.

"My King…did you sleep well?" she asked, as Arthur stroked his fingers across her bare shoulders, pulling the sheets down so he could see her fully.

Oh yes he had dreamed well. He had dreamed a night he had longed for. He dreamed of touching her, kissing her and losing himself with in her…he dreamed of his Queen and how he pleasured her. It had felt so real, every motion of her body beneath him, the sounds she gasped in his ear, the loving look in her eyes as they both shared release.

"I love you."

Guinevere smiled back at him and stroked a hand down his cheek.

"I know you do, Arthur. I love you too."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but Arthur made the mistake of closing his eyes. She wasn't really there. He was alone and he would always be.

But that never stopped him from thinking about her.

Arthur rolled on to his back and let out a huge frustrated sigh. Then still in the drowse of sleep and lulling from the realness of his dream, he did what he could.

His fingers wrapped around the part of him that hadn't thought it a dream and slowly he began to stroke himself, pumping the blood, inciting the pleasured flutters in his hardening cock, thinking on her as he did so. Guinevere. Arthur's head leaned back hard into the pillow, his feet clenched into the sheets and as his breaths shorted…the thoughts of Gwen a top of him…his motions became faster.

"Gwen!"

There was a shriek. Something fell to the floor with a loud clang and Arthur was ripped from his revelry. His hand came away from his erection and to his horror there she was, standing by his door with her back to him.

Guinevere was no dream.

_Shit! _

"Guinevere! I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't know you were…what are you doing here?" Arthur thanked the gods that he wasn't fully revealed to her, but it was no less embarrassing knowing that she knew what he had been doing.

"My lord…I'm sorry! I should have knocked! But I thought you would still be asleep!" she gasped, still keeping her back to him. "I didn't know you were…busy."

He heard Guinevere's hiss at using such an obviously bad phrase and pulled a pillow over what his bed sheets were clearly not hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur choked on his words and the fact that he was as stiff as a board and so discomforted didn't help him one bit. "Where on earth is Merlin?"

"He is busy, my lord."

"Oh tell me he's not down the tavern this early!"

"No, sire!" Guinevere turned round quite suddenly but she instantly bowed her head. Even though she had that little smirk on her lips, amused now instead of shocked at what she had caught him doing, Gwen was beautiful. "He's working on something with Giaus. It's quite important apparently. He asked me to come here in his stead. If you want…I can go."

"No!" Arthur winced that he had been so abrupt, so he smiled as pleasantly as he could and softened his tone. "I'll go. I need to speak to Giaus anyway."

Arthur was about to fling back the sheets, but stopped himself. He gazed at her and he froze. The smouldering look in her eyes showed that she was anticipating seeing him naked, the light lick from the tip of her tongue across her lips and the nip of her teeth showed him that she wasn't going to object if he did let those sheets slip.

Arthur swallowed hard. The twitch in his groin sent a warm excited pulse all over and he clutched at the sheets, more than willing to pull them away. Guinevere stepped closer to the bed. Guinevere wanted him to get up and Arthur knew that if he did, he would want more than just her eyes to smoulder over his body.

Arthur's jaw clenched tightly.

Not here. Not now.

"I…I have to get dressed." Arthur turned his head away and kept the pillow on his lap.

"Of course, I'll…I'll not look." Gwen blushed and turned away. She crouched down to tidy up the breakfast tray she had brought in.

With her back to him, Arthur got up from the bed, dragging his bed sheets with him. He stepped behind the screen and saw there were already some clothes laid out for him. However, as he dressed, he couldn't stop thinking of his dream, of Guinevere and how real it could be.

Not yet.

"Damn you, Merlin."

His man servant was going to be in real trouble when Arthur caught up with him.

* * *

><p>Giaus looked up from his books when the three men came walking in. It was a huge relief to see Gwaine, for his presence would help them get closer to discovering what spell had been cast upon him.<p>

Merlin looked a little off of sorts and had been ever since he had gone into Gwaine's room. His orders to clear the whole wing had seemed a little excessive to Giaus at the time, but Giaus was certain he had reasons. Good reasons.

"Ah! Gwaine! You're here. Merlin informed you of our discovery, did he not?"

Gwaine nodded as he limped across the room, his crutch helping him keep off his bad foot.

"I'm under a spell. A lust spell?"

Giaus bobbed his head and pointed to a bench, indicating that Gwaine should sit down. The knight hobbled over to the seat and plonked himself upon it, looking towards Merlin and Percival with concerned and worried looks.

"There's no need for alarm at this moment, Gwaine." Giaus reassured him. "I will have to ask you some questions…some of which might be a little sensitive, and I will need to check you over as well. The questions will determine exactly what kind of enchantment has been placed upon you."

"Once you know what one I'm under…can you…can you cure me?"

"It's…it's possible."

"Great."

Was that disappointment sounding in the knight's voice? There was certainly a diminished glimmer in his eye and his stature had slumped after hearing that piece of news. Was it possible that he didn't want to be cured?

Gwaine didn't know what he was thinking or feeling. He will be himself again once he was cured.

"Remove your shirt."

Gwaine complied and when he dropped his shirt beside him, there was a rather sudden clutter. Giaus looked round and saw that Percival had stumbled slightly against the door, knocking one of tables next to it. The jars and bowls shook from the jolt.

"This is a very delicate matter, must you be here, Percival?" asked Giaus.

"NO!" "YES!"

Merlin scowled at Gwaine as their answers both overlapped and poor Percival just looked bewildered.

"I need him to stay." said Gwaine adamantly.

Giaus was a little concerned as to why and he was puzzled why Gwaine and Merlin were now exchanging facial expressions like a conversation, as if he wasn't in the room. Their clenched jaws and wide eyes spoke volumes that something was amiss.

"Gentlemen…if you have quite finished trying to be cryptic, do you think I could carry on with my tests? Percival, you do not need to be here, be gone! Come back later if you wish."

Percival stammered, at a loss for words. It seemed he wanted to stay, his eyes never left Gwaine and unbeknownst to all of them until now, the door handle he had been holding had broken off in his hand.

"Go, Percival! This is not for you."

Merlin hurried the tall man out of the room and closed the door.

At last! Giaus could start his work.

He turned back to Gwaine and noticed that already he was a great deal tenser than just a moment ago. There were scratch marks and rather large bite marks over his skin, a clear sign of rough sex, Giaus mentally noted. As he inspected the young man's pupils, there was some clear dilation, Gwaine felt hot too. Then as Giaus was about to check his pulse, Gwaine began to fidget and not in his usual manner. Irritable, scared? This was not like him at all, even if the bite marks and scratches were.

"Tell me, Sir Gwaine…" Giaus beckoned him to open his mouth so he could get a look inside. "How are you feeling right now?"

"'ustrated. 'ery uddy 'ustrated." Gwaine tried to speak even though Giaus' had flattened his tongue to check the back of his throat. When Giaus finished, he could speak freely. However, he blurted the words out without even thinking about it. "I feel lost. My heart is racing so much, I think it's going to vomit up my throat and come out of my mouth. I feel like my head is being used for sword practice! I feel honry. Very damned horny as well as agitated. My hands are shaking, I can't stop them! Is it hot in here? It feels like a dragon's cave in this room, can you do nothing about it, Giaus?"

It was more than a sudden change. Giaus tested Gwaine's temperature properly and it had risen slightly. He checked the books against what Gwaine was saying, but it was still not enough. As he took some more samples from Gwaine, Merlin kept clearing his throat, wanting to say something.

"Do you need something for that cough, Merlin?"

"Er, no Giaus. It's just that…" Merlin was cut off when Giaus held up his hand for silence.

The physician took some more hair samples from Gwaine and then asked the knight one more thing.

"What do you want to do right now, Gwaine?"

"Right now?" Gwaine ran his hands through his hair in frustration and rubbed at his face. He took a deep long smell at his hands and frowned as if the smell of soap was vile. "I want to get out of here. I want…I want to have Percival here, now."

"Percival?"

"Giaus…" Merlin edged closer him and whispered in his ear. "It was Percival who was with Gwaine last night."

"Oh?" Giaus coughed as it dawned on him. "Oh!"

Giaus felt his face redden. The stupid grin formed on his face and he tried to hide his rather sudden embarrassment behind one of his bound books. He wasn't sure why he reacted like this, the lust enchantments didn't differentiate between the sexes so it was perfectly possible that Gwaine could have fixated on another man. He assumed this reaction was probably because the object of Gwaine's affection turned out to be a fellow knight, his best friend and someone Giaus knew as well. Giaus could only imagine what Gwaine was going through.

Percival!

Giaus slammed the book shut and rushed to the door. He couldn't believe that he had just sent the other knight away. Upon opening it, muttering about the broken handle and latch that was missing, he looked for any signs of the towering knight, but he wasn't to be seen. Giaus cussed himself for losing him. He gestured quickly at his apprentice.

"Merlin, fetch Percival! Find him. His presence here might ease Gwaine…"

The young man shook his head.

"It will provoke him, Giaus! Believe me, I saw…and heard! A lot! Too much in fact."

"I know what spell the both of them are under!"

"Both of them?"

Giaus took another look at Gwaine and nodded. The man was trying to restrain himself, but the sweat beading on his brow, the way his hands and arms…even his feet were twitching, it was clear that the spell was progressing. Giaus went back to his bench and picked up the book that had the right spell in it. Thank fully there wouldn't be any violent repercussions…if the two weren't separated.

"I believe Gwaine and Percival's urges can be suppressed by drinking a certain remedy I know of. I have some herbs in my stores that will at the very most ease their desires. However we won't be able to cure them unless we find the person who cast it in the first place."

"That's going to be a bit difficult."

"Indeed, Merlin. So the best thing we can do in the meantime is to keep Gwaine and Percival together but subdued…as it were."

"What do we say about all this to Arthur?"

Giaus looked to Gwaine. The knight shook his head, he tried to get up from the bench but again the state of his foot made him sit back down. He was fuming now and Giaus was beginning to worry.

"We need not explain this to his majesty, at the moment." Giaus walked to his shelves and quickly located what he needed. He climbed the ladder and took down several bottles, returning to his counter where he began to make up the potion. "However, I will recommend to his majesty that Percival be assigned to aid Gwaine."

"Gwaine has a squire."

"A fool of a boy, more so than you."

"Oh, thanks." Merlin scoffed.

"Make some excuse when you see Arthur and see to it that Percival is kept near Gwaine."

"We need to find him first."

Giaus beckoned Merlin with his hands. "Then find him! Hurry!"

"Me? Giaus, I haven't slept, I haven't had breakfast or…"

"Find Percival! It's imperitive, Merlin! He can't have gotten far!"

Merlin sighed reluctantly.

"Fine." Merlin took one look at Gwaine, scowled and disappeared out of the room.

Giaus returned to making his potion, all the while keeping his eye on Gwaine. The knight was already getting angsty, dark circles were under his eyes, his body was shaking like he was going through with drawl symptoms, with drawl from Percival.

"Who would want to do this to me, Giaus?" asked Gwaine, turning round to face the old man and nearly knocking some objects off the table. "What could anyone possibly gain from putting me under a lust spell…and Percival?"

Giaus had to wonder.

The first thought that came to mind was that Gwaine wasn't supposed to be the intended target.

Then, if not Gwaine…who?

* * *

><p>The door opened and there she was.<p>

So beautiful, elegant and majestic. Asgre truly was a Queen and when she smiled, he felt his heart soar, overwhelming him, nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

"Good morning." Her melodic voice sung. "To what do I owe such a lovely visit?"

He had brought her something. Something he was supposed to give her.

"Are those for me?" Asgre pointed to his hand.

_Oh yes! These! He was supposed to give her these!_

Leon grinned and held them aloft to her.

"Snow lillies." He mumbled, feeling his face burning. "They only bloom in the snow and are very rare to find. They are truly unique…like you."

As her smile brightened, Leon's did too. Asgre took the silver flowers from his hand and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so sweet."

Leon could have died right there.


End file.
